


Золотая птица

by Чиф (stillnotawitch)



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Theo, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Теодор Декер и Борис Павликовский поженились, едва им исполнилось шестнадцать. Как так получилось? О, Тео тоже хотел бы об этом узнать.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	Золотая птица

1

Всё открылось осенью две тысячи девятнадцатого, когда мы с Китси всё-таки дошли до этапа получения лицензии на брак. По больше части — потому что миссис Барбур совсем сдала, и мы оба отчаянно хотели ей угодить.

Это желание вылилось в неловкий разговор о “перспективах нашего брака”: блестящих по мнению Китси и весьма сомнительных — по моему. Но миссис Барбур была мне дорога, поэтому наш состав со скрипом, скрежетом и искрами встал на рельсы подготовки к свадьбе.

И практически сразу пошёл под откос, наткнувшись на непреодолимое обстоятельство.

— Вы не можете жениться, потому что уже состоите в браке, мистер Декер, — раздражённо повторила Элис. Она работала клерком в мэрии Нью-Йорка и всем своим видом демонстрировала, что Китси, я и наша идиотская проблема не давали ей заняться чем-то полезным. — Законом США это запрещено, знаете?

— Что за бред вы несёте? — так же раздражённо спросила Китси. Её план осчастливить маму и жить долго и счастливо с нелюбимым мужчиной (или не очень долго, но всё-таки счастливо) был под угрозой, и ей это не нравилось. Проблему она видела в том, что безумная женщина из мэрии что-то напутала.

Я смотрел на копию свидетельства о своём _браке_ и чувствовал, как внутри пузырится смех. А ещё — мелочная радость, что та белобрысая горнолыжная семейка с фотографии точно не имела к Борису никакого отношения.

— Мистер Декер не может жениться на вас, мисс, потому что он уже…

Я всё-таки сорвался в хохот, почти уткнувшись носом в листок, где чёрным по белому было сказано, что двадцать первого апреля две тысячи восьмого Теодор Декер и Борис Павликовский сочетались законным браком.

— Что ты находишь смешным? — Китси была в бешенстве. Элис — раздражена. Я — всё никак не мог перестать смеяться. И, кажется, мы все просто идеально подходили друг другу.

Господи.

Что там вообще случилось — двадцать первого апреля две тысячи восьмого? Я всегда был сомнительным рассказчиком, когда дело касалось событий в Вегасе, но такого от себя не ожидал. Или ожидал?

Я вполне мог себе представить, как мы — обдолбанные или пьяные v gavno — решаем, что самый лучший способ оставить Бориса в Соединенных штатах — это законный брак с американским гражданином. А дальше… что ж, это Вегас, детки. Пожениться там всегда было проще, чем найти аптеку.

Да. Наверное, всё случилось именно так.

Подозреваю даже, что это была моя идея, потому что в отчаянные времена я всегда отличался тягой к драматизму. И всё-таки довольно забавно, что первая подделка, которую я продал, оказалась “счастливым браком”, а не антикварной мебелью.

Не то чтобы Бориса было сложно уговорить на безумные авантюры, разумеется. Я почти видел, как он хохочет, запрокинув назад голову с тёмными кудрями и легко соглашается. Почти слышал его насмешливый голос: “Поттер, ты полный псих. Tili-tili-testo, zhenih i nevesta!”. И ни на йоту не был уверен, что это — фантазия или воспоминание.

Но кто мог поженить двух едва шестнадцатилетних идиотов?

— Теодор Декер, — отчеканила Китси. — Немедленно объяснись.

— Я не помню, как это случилось.

— Что? — Китси сузила глаза. Потом с облегчением повернулась к Элис. — Вот видите, это всё такое-то ужасное недоразумение. Мой жених даже не знает этого Бориса… как его там?

— Я знаю Бориса, — уточнил я, потому что просто не мог молчать. Борис — слишком большая часть моей жизни, чтобы можно было о нём не сказать или его забыть.

— Что? — Китси снова посмотрела на меня. Лёгкое недоумение безумно ей шло: она становилась похожа на тех дурочек-героинь, что царили на экранах в пятидесятых. Ничего общего с реальностью, конечно, но всё же.

— Борис — мой друг. Я только не помню, почему мы решили пожениться и как вообще это провернули.

Китси встала.

— Спасибо за вашу работу, Элис, — сказала она тоном миссис Барбур дней её царствования в нью-йоркском обществе. — И простите, что заняли ваше время. Теодор?

— До свидания, — кивнул я и тоже встал.

Мы молча вышли из кабинета, столь же молча прошли по коридору. И в совершенно звенящей тишине покинули мэрию.

— Так, — сказала Китси, чуть успокоившись. — Что ж, если ты знаешь этого Бориса, всё становится проще. Найди его. Думаю, учитывая обстоятельства, развод не займёт много времени. Маме, разумеется, обо всём этом лучше не знать. Как и всем остальным.

— Найти Бориса… Легче сказать, чем сделать, — вздохнул я.

Китси вздёрнула брови.

— Позвони ему. Напиши в фэйсбук. Да хоть объяви в федеральный розыск, мне всё равно.

Борис менял номера телефонов чаще, чем в пекарне появлялись новые булочки. У нас обоих не было ни одного аккаунта в социальных сетях. И если бы я объявил его в федеральный розыск, меня бы скорее нашёл Юрий с пистолетом. И не факт, что об этом кто-то рассказал бы Борису.

— Я попробую.

— Найди его, — упрямо повторила Китси. — Боже, какой бред. Это просто катастрофа.

Я не мог с ней согласиться. Эта ситуация — одна из самых безобидных и забавных в моей жизни. Борис — мой муж, ну не это ли лучшая шутка года? Даже когда я говорил “Борис — мой друг”, притяжательное местоимение резало слух. Борис не был моим, Борис порой даже не был своим собственным. Человек мира, ребёнок всех стран, в которых он побывал, он знал в совершенстве четыре языка, но на каждом говорил с едва заметным акцентом, что сразу же выдавало в нём чужака.

Произнести вслух “мой муж”, имея в виду Бориса… не думаю, что я был на такое способен. По крайней мере, тогда.

2

Факт оставался фактом — я понятия не имел, где искать Бориса. С равным успехом можно было просто выйти на улицу в надежде, что мы столкнёмся в толпе.

Но я решил, что разумнее начать с того самого бара, где мы встретились год назад. И, надо сказать, в этот раз приём был более теплый.

— Поттер, — кивнул мне бармен — кажется, его звали Павел, но я вполне мог и ошибаться. Он так и не отвлекся от протирки пивного бокала тряпочкой — действие, на которое, кажется, были обречены все представители этой благородной профессии в истории мирового кинематографа. — Ищешь Катерину?

— Бориса, — сказал я. 

— Сто лет его не видел.

— Юрия? — сдаваться я был не намерен. 

— А этого — двести, — пожал плечами Павел. — Что будешь пить?

— Ничего, спасибо. С ним тогда была девушка… Мириам?

Павел поморщился.

— Могу передать, что ты её искал, — предложил он. — Она свяжется с тобой… когда сочтёт нужным.

Я с облегчением кивнул. Борис вечно рассказывал о том, какая эта Мириам хваткая и предприимчивая, поэтому я немного сомневался, что когда-либо стану ей “нужен”, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

— Спасибо. Я напишу номер, если у тебя найдётся бумага и…

Павел хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что это понадобится. Но держи.

Я вывел цифры максимально отчётливо, подписал своим именем. Потом, поморщившись, добавил ниже строчку “Поттер, друг Бориса”. 

Павел хмыкнул ещё раз, изучив протянутый обратно листок, свернул его напополам и убрал в нагрудный карман рубашки.

— Horosho, drug.

— Spasibo, — выдавил я. 

— Точно не хочешь выпить?

Говоря честно, если я что тогда и хотел, так это познакомиться всё-таки с Катериной и её удивительным миром маленьких таблеточек, но… здесь все знали Бориса, а в нашу последнюю встречу он настойчиво посоветовал мне “не чудить больше обычного”.

— Спасибо, мне надо идти.

— Ну иди тогда, — Павел усмехнулся.

— Если… если ты увидишь Бориса, скажешь, что я его искал?

— Без проблем, — он пожал плечами.

3

Дни шли, а Мириам не звонила. Как и следовало ожидать, мои поиски закончились сразу же после их начала. Но нельзя сказать, что я не старался. Я даже отыскал телефон квартиры Бориса в Антверпене, где едва говорящая по-английски домработница обрадовалась “мистеру Поттеру” как родному, но сказала, что Boren’ka уже год как там не появлялся. Деньги, правда, перечислял исправно, поэтому квартира сияла чистотой. Мистер Поттер желал приехать и убедиться?

— Тео, с тобой всё в порядке?

Я вздрогнул и очнулся от транса, в котором пребывал довольно продолжительное время, гипнотизируя тарелку карри. 

Хоби нахмурился. И посмотрел на меня одним из самых проникновенных взглядов из своей коллекции. Его можно было понять — даже я бы заволновался. А бедняге Хоби достался полный набор моих выдающихся косяков.

— Всё хорошо.

— Уверен?

Я постарался улыбнуться, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж убогим. 

— Никаких подделок, никаких краж бесценных шедевров живописи. Просто… мне нужно найти Бориса, а это оказалось не так-то просто.

— О? — Хоби заинтересованно приподнял бровь. — Что ж, Поппер будет очень рад.

Я взглянул на пса. Одного упоминания имени Бориса ему хватило, чтобы начать бешено мотать хвостом. Со своей лежанки в силу возраста он не поднялся, но я был уверен — появись Борис в эту секунду в коридоре, и Попчик понесся бы к нему со всех своих коротких лапок. Шерстяной предатель.

— У тебя к нему какое-то дело? — невзначай спросил Хоби.

— Ну…

Китси сказала никому не рассказывать, но история была такой забавной, что я просто не удержался. Хоби ожидаемо хохотал до слёз, пока я в лицах изображал мизансцену “Китси, клерк Элис и я выясняем, что я давно женат”.

Отсмеявшись, Хоби озвучил мой вопрос:

— Но как вы вообще смогли пожениться?

— Ни малейшего понятия, — я пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, Борис помнит лучше.

— Если бы он помнил, разве он бы не рассказал в прошлый раз? — спросил Хоби. — На сколько вы тогда уехали вместе? Недели на две?

— М-м-м… 

Если смотреть под этим углом… я сбежал с приёма по случаю своей помолвки, оставил Пиппе дорогущее ожерелье в подарок и исчез в неизвестном направлении в компании парня, на котором — по новой информации — женился в шестнадцать. Да, я практически видел, как Хоби придумывает недостающие фрагменты к этой истории. И, учитывая его хорошее ко мне отношение, там будут фигурировать не наркотики и алкоголь, а искренние чувства. Blyat.

— Большинство поступков Бориса не может объяснить даже сам Борис, — сказал я.

— Или у него просто были свои причины тебе не рассказывать, — странным тоном сообщил Хоби.

На этот хрупкий лёд ступать я был не намерен. Поэтому просто пожал плечами и сказал:

— В любом случае, узнаю я об этом только, когда его найду. А я не могу его найти.

— Зато у тебя появилось ещё немного времени, чтобы обо всём подумать. 

Я вздохнул, ковыряя вилкой карри. Потом всё-таки решил уточнить:

— Считаешь, я делаю ошибку?

— Ну… — Хоби чуть поморщился. — Не в моих правилах лезть в чужую жизнь.

— Но я делаю ошибку, — закончил я, закатив глаза.

— Скорее думаешь не о себе, а о том, чтобы кому-то угодить.

Хоби был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не называть вслух имён, но подтекст смог бы понять и дошкольник.

На моё счастье, ему позвонил кто-то из старых клиентов, чей ребёнок сделал со столиком что-то ужасное, и пока Хоби выступал в роли скорой службы спасения для антикварной мебели, мне удалось сбежать.

Как и практически во всех по-настоящему важных делах, Хоби был абсолютно прав. Но тогда я не желал его слушать.

4

Мириам заявилась в магазин спустя тринадцать дней. Не позвонила, нет, просто возникла на пороге после обеда. И я прекрасно понимал, что это было рациональной и практичной демонстрацией её возможностей — мы знаем, где ты, так что даже не думай делать глупости, — а не проявлением вежливости.

— Мириам! — я поднялся навстречу, отметив толщину бицепсов сопровождавших её парней.

— Перейдём к делу, — сообщила она. — Зачем ты ищешь Бориса?

— Мы с ним друзья? — осторожно напомнил я. Разве этого факта было недостаточно?

Мириам приподняла слишком тёмную для её цвета волос бровь. Потом кинула взгляд на поднявшегося из подвала Хоби.

— Давай поговорим без лишних ушей. Mal’chiki, podozhdite na ulitse. 

Парни послушно кивнули и вышли. 

— Хоби, пожалуйста…

— Я буду внизу, — кивнул он. — Рядом с тревожной кнопкой. И телефоном.

Мириам улыбнулась и, подождав пока стихнут шаги на лестнице, бросила:

— Милый дедуля. 

— Хоби замечательный. Ты знаешь, где найти Бориса?

— Теоретически, — она передёрнула плечами, пододвинула к себе кресло (Чиппендейл, 1920 год, орех, стоимость по ценнику — 600 долларов, но мы всегда готовы к торгу) и села. — Ты мне не нравишься.

— Я многим не нравлюсь.

— Ложь, — Мириам фыркнула. — Ты, Поттер, нравишься людям. Как же по-другому? Ты ведь… галантный такой, милый. Пальтишко, дорогой костюм, очки эти в толстой оправе. 

— Ты просто раскусила меня раньше, чем многие, — я улыбнулся. — Мне очень нужен Борис, поэтому, если ты знаешь, как его найти, я был очень благода...

— Больше всего ты мне не нравишься, — продолжила Мириам, не дослушав, — потому что Борис уехал с тобой в Амстердам и вернулся оттуда yobnutyj na vsyu golovu.

— Что? — я нахмурился. — В каком смысле?

Когда мы расстались в аэропорте Бельгии, Борис выглядел абсолютно нормальным. Так же подшучивал надо мной, так же закатывал глаза, когда видел очередное подтверждение выведенной ещё в средней школе истине о том, что все люди идиоты, с той же небрежной нежностью обнял на прощание.

— В прямом. Бухал месяц, заявил, что он зло во плоти и разрушает всё, к чему притрагивается. Потом отдал мне бизнес, уехал в Сан-Франциско и вложил деньги в стартап, который пытается придумать, как очистить океан от мусора. 

— Что? — у меня глаза полезли на лоб. — Гонишь.

— Idi na huj, — оскорбилась Мириам. — Дальше хуже. Борис решил, что он станет волонтёром.

— Что? Борис? Волонтёром?

— Сама в шоке была, веришь? — равнодушно кивнула Мириам. — И вот теперь ты мне скажи, что за hujnyu ты с ним сотворил в Амстердаме?

— Эм… — я замялся, совершенно не желая посвящать её в перипетии кражи и возвращения “Щегла”.

— Часть с картиной можешь опустить, Юра сам справился. Что случилось после?

— Ну… ничего необычного.

— Решать буду я. Просто рассказывай. 

И я рассказал. Про то, как ждал Бориса в гостинице, думая только о том, что в следующую минуту меня придут арестовывать за убийство. Как решил, что ждать не имеет смысла, потому что Борис уже скорее всего мёртв. Как он спас меня, тормошил и заставлял ходить, чтобы не умер я. Как потом мы поехали в Антверпен и все выходные смотрели телевизор и ели суп из банки на его диване. Как попрощались в аэропорту.

— Все было… нормально.

— Понятно.

Выражение лица Мириам стало непроницаемым. Так “понятно” говорили миссис Барбур и Китси, когда были слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы озвучить, какой ты на самом деле дебил.

— Расскажешь, как найти Бориса?

Мириам вздохнула, потом скривилась, потом выдавила с едва скрываемым отвращением:

— Он в Уганде. Строит медицинский центр для бедняков.

— Но… Борис ненавидит солнце. 

— Точно. До этого, кстати, он был где-то в жопе мира за Полярным кругом. А ведь снег он тоже ненавидит. 

Я ошарашено кивнул. Эта новая информация никак не могла уложиться у меня в сознании. Борис? Благотворительность? Уганда? Я вполне мог представить, что ему приснился такой кошмар, но не то, что он добровольно участвует в нём в реальности. 

— Говорю же, вернулся yobnutyj na vsyu golovu, — со вздохом повторила Мириам. — Если притащишь его назад, я тебе заплачу.

— Эм… я не уверен, что у меня получится как-то на него повлиять, — с сомнением сказал я. — И мне не нужны деньги. И… разве ты не должна мне поугрожать? В духе “верни его или твоё тело в бетонных ботинках будет гнить на дне Гудзонского залива”.

Мириам посмотрела на меня как на идиота:

— Я бы с удовольствием, — сказала она таким тоном, по которому совершенно невозможно определить, шутит человек или говорит серьёзно. — Но Борис запретил. Мой помощник пришлёт тебе всю информацию.

— Спасибо.

Мириам закатила глаза вместо ответа и резко развернулась, бросив через плечо: 

— Успокой деда, пока он там на тревожную кнопку жать не стал.

Я вскочил на ноги и почти побежал вниз. Вот тут она точно была права.

5

“Помощник Мириам” был таким же практичным и хватким, как и она сама. Он явно рассудил, что доверять мне нельзя, а значит стоило взять всё в свои руки. Поэтому вместо информации я получил билет до Энтеббе, визу, документы о своем недельном волонтерстве на строительстве больницы и два билета до Нью-Йорка, которые подразумевали, что без Бориса мне лучше не возвращаться.

До вылета, кстати, оставалось двадцать два часа.

— Ты уверен? — Хоби взволнованно хмурился, не понимая, что выбора у меня особо и не было.

— Конечно. Всё будет нормально.

Не “хорошо”, нет. Сказать это было бы отчаянной ложью. Но вот в понятие “нормально” вполне укладывалось практически всё, главное — раздвинуть собственные границы.

— Не забудь, что через две недели нам нужно быть в Лондоне.

Как я мог забыть. Пиппа выходила замуж за своего Эверетта. Идиотского, ненадежного и не умеющего зарабатывать деньги. Эверетта, который не утянет её на дно, если начнёт тонуть. Которого не утянет на дно она. Можно было сказать, что я смирился с этой её теорией, хотя и не был с ней согласен. Моим Эвереттом была Китси, но я и не надеялся, что, если мне станет по-настоящему туго, она поможет мне выплыть. На такой фокус был способен только один человек — Борис. 

Вот с кем мы раз за разом оказывались в самом низу, а потом отталкивались ногами и, отчаянно молотя всеми конечностями, вытягивали друг друга на поверхность. Однажды даже не метафорически. 

— Если что, я прилечу сразу туда.

— Может захватишь с собой Бориса? — добродушно спросил Хоби. — Пиппе он понравился.

— Борис умеет заводить друзей. Всё, я пошёл.

По вторникам я ужинал у Барбуров. Это был хороший, ни к чему не обязывающий день, показывающий почти семейную близость. И сегодня мне предстояло вспомнить всю семейственность жизни у отца и Ксандры и отчаянно лгать о своем горячем желании попробовать волонтёрскую работу, чтобы “лучше понять этот мир и своё место в нём”.

Я не сомневался — миссис Барбур это понравится. Платт приподнимет брови и одними губами спросит: “Ебанулся?”, Тодд согласно кивнёт и скажет, что последует моему примеру после окончания колледжа, а Китси… что ж, Китси обязательно меня поддержит. Так оно и случилось.

6

Шестнадцатичасовой перелёт с пересадкой в Найроби дался мне нелегко. Когда ты находишься в небольшой по масштабам вселенной коробке на огромной в масштабе человека высоте… в общем, чтобы перестать вздрагивать от малейшего изменения в звуке двигателей, я принял снотворное.

Зря. В ретроспективе я бы предпочёл все эти часы представлять катастрофу, но в тот момент все казалось радужным — одиннадцать часов беспробудного сна, пересадка и всего час пятнадцать до Уганды. А там и до Бориса рукой подать.

Я принял снотворное.

И мне приснилась мама. Впервые после Амстердама. Мы снова были в музее Метрополитен, снова стояли вместе у картины со щеглом на цепи, по левую руку снова была Пиппа. Но не тринадцатилетняя малышка.

Мама была точно такой же, как я её запомнил, а вот мы с Пиппой выросли. Потом кто-то пошутил, мама звонко рассмеялась, и я с каким-то странным замешательством понял, что рядом с ней стоял Борис. Почему-то я не мог расслышать ни слова из того, что он говорил, привычно бурно жестикулируя, но маме нравилось. Она улыбалась ему, кивала головой и даже взяла под руку.

А потом повернулась ко мне и сказала:

— Мы с Борисом сходим посмотреть на “Урок анатомии”, милый. Встретимся в сувенирной лавке?

Я кивнул.

Потом вспомнил, что не должен её отпускать, но мои руки и ноги словно налились свинцом. Язык опух и едва ворочался во рту.

Я замычал, пытаясь удержать их, но они не остановились. Уходили всё дальше и дальше по коридору — моя мать и мой друг, белое пальто и чёрное пальто, почти не различимая разница в оттенках темных волос.

Они уходили. Я беззвучно орал на месте им вслед, умоляя остановиться.

Они уходили всё дальше и дальше, пока не скрылись в приближающемся облаке пыли, дыма и огня. А я всё стоял и смотрел, как всё вокруг меня рушится. И снова ничего не мог сделать.

— Мистер? Мистер, проснитесь, вам нужно проснуться.

Я вздрогнул. Рефлекторно махнул руками, едва не ударив взволнованную стюардессу.

— Вы в порядке? — участливо спросила она и протянула мне бумажный стаканчик с водой, который подал её нахмуренный коллега. 

На меня все смотрели, а горло саднило, словно я… Наверняка я орал во всю глотку всё это время. Раз уж даже подростки через ряд вытащили свои эйрподcы и обернулись с искренним и немного садистким интересом. 

— Простите.

— Вам не за что извиняться, — заверила меня стюардесса. — Ещё воды?

— Не нужно.

Ещё глоток, и меня бы вывернуло наизнанку прямо на её красивый небесно-голубой пиджак. 

До посадки оставалось десять часов.

7

Я ожидал пейзажей из “Короля льва” с примесью типичных местных жилищ, но Уганда оказалась невероятно зелёной страной, а аккуратные домики с красными черепичными крышами словно кто-то скопировал и вставил из деревушки под Уэльсом.

— В первый раз? — спросил таксист — парень с почти иссиня чёрной кожей в настолько белой рубашке, что от контраста немного болели глаза.

— Да. Я… волонтёр. Неделю буду помогать строить больницу.

Таксист фыркнул:

— Сбежать от кого-то решил или из тех, кто мир меняет?

— Скоро женюсь, — сказал я, надеясь, что объяснять будет не нужно, потому что обычно люди сами со всем прекрасно справлялись. Один в один как с антикварной мебелью и, особенно, с антикварными подделками. Главное — намекнуть, а дальше человеческий мозг придумает себе сказку самостоятельно.

— О-о-о, понятно, брат, — не разочаровал меня таксист. — Но на твоём месте я бы рванул туда, где ночная жизнь поактивней. В Амстердам там. Или на Ибицу.

— Амстердам переоценивают, — хмыкнул я. — К тому же я вырос в Нью-Йорке и Лас Вегасе. 

— Ясно, — кивнул таксист. — Житель бурлящих мегаполисов. Что ж, может тишина и работа пойдут тебе на пользу.

Я рассмеялся.

— Лучше и не скажешь.

Мы обсудили мою невесту (блондинка, красивая, типаж Грейс Келли), работу (старая мебель, которой, по мнению моего нового брата, в Африке было завались) и политическую ситуацию в мире (правительства всех стран лучше собрать и отправить на Марс). Расстались добрыми друзьями, что не помешало ему содрать в два раза больше, чем я заплатил бы за такую поездку дома.

Не то чтобы это меня расстроило. Я был весьма благодарен разговорчивому парню — в тишине я бы весь час ёрзал от нетерпения, предвкушая встречу с Борисом. 

Как же я хотел его увидеть. Даже не думал, что так по нему скучал.

Меня встретили, проводили в общежитие, познакомили с сотней человек по ходу движения, бегло проинструктировали о правилах проживания и оставили возле двери в комнату, сообщив напоследок, что мой сосед прекрасно говорит по-английски.

Это я уже знал. В конце-то концов, я внёс определённый вклад в его словарный запас.

Помявшись на пороге, я облизал губы и открыл дверь.

Борис что-то искал в сумке. Одетый в чёрное с ног до головы даже в Африке, с отросшими кудрями, падавшими на лицо, он махнул мне, не глядя, и сказал:

— Располагайся, новый сосед. Ты из какой категории волонтё… — Борис взглянул на меня и запнулся. Недоверчиво покачал головой. Потом уточнил: — Поттер?

Когда мы столкнулись в Нью-Йорке Борис был мне рад. Боялся, что я ненавижу его из-за картины, как рассказал позже, но ничем не мог сдержать рвущуюся наружу радость от встречи. 

Сейчас — хмурился. В эту минуту Борис выглядел так, словно столкнулся с крупной проблемой, и мне стало не по себе от этой мысли.

— Привет, — сказал я.

— Ты… только не говори, что оказался тут случайно.

— Я искал тебя, — я сглотнул. Морщинка на лбу Бориса стала ещё отчётливей. — Мириам помогла мне.

— О, ну это всё объясняет, — он хмыкнул, закатив глаза, и наконец-то улыбнулся. — Чёрт, Поттер. Ну ты даёшь.

Борис в два шага оказался рядом и крепко обнял меня. Я вцепился в него сильнее, чем собирался.

— Привет, — повторил я.

— Привет, придурок, — Борис жарко выдохнул мне в шею. — И зачем ты меня искал?

— Долгая смешная история. Без алкоголя не рассказать.

Борис захохотал, и липкое противное чувство, что мне совершенно не обрадовались, отступило.

— Идём, — кивнул он. — Алкоголь всё делает лучше.

8

— Нихрена себе, — повторил Борис, рассматривая свидетельство о нашем браке с едва сдерживаемым смехом. — Не думал, что оно реально существует.

— Как так вообще получилось? — жалобно спросил я.

Борис вскинул брови.

— Ты и об этом не помнишь? 

— Помнил бы, не спрашивал.

— Ох, Поттер, я клянусь, это был твой звёздный час. Был бы у меня тогда смартфон, я бы это снял и сохранил для потомков.

— Борис, — я укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Просто расскажи, как это случилось.

— Мы были v gavno, — он легкомысленно пожал плечами. — И ты решил, что нам нужны гарантии, что никто не сможет выкинуть меня из страны. 

— Об этом я догадался. Что потом?

— Потом, — улыбка Бориса стала особенно гадливой, что не предвещало ничего хорошего, — ты выпил ещё и вызвал такси. 

— И?

— И мы поехали к мистеру Силверу.

Такого развития событий я не ожидал, а потому замер с открытым ртом. Борис хохотнул и сочувственно похлопал меня по плечу.

— Я тоже в шоке был, — кивнул он. — И в ещё большем, когда нас к нему пустили. А потом ты залечил ему речь минут на тридцать. Дословно не помню, уж прости, был v gavno, но смысл сводился к тому, что только наш брак спасёт вселенную. 

— Скажи, что ты шутишь, — взмолился я.

— Если бы, — Борис фыркнул. — Речь была зажигательной, убедительной и чувственной — к концу даже у мистера Силвера блестели глаза от сдерживаемых слёз. 

— Ты точно шутишь.

— Но думаю, что решающим аргументом было то, что ты пообещал ему десять кусков как только мы вырастим и “встанем на ноги”. А потом ещё двадцать минут убеждал его в наших коллективных способностях. Честно говоря, столько комплиментов о себе я в жизни не слышал.

— О, Господи.

— В общем, мистер Силвер кому-то позвонил, а потом сказал, что дело сделано.

— Боже.

— Но и это тебя не остановило, — Борис вздохнул. — “Нужны вещественные доказательства, Борис”, — сказал ты мне и потащил в церковь к Элвису.

— Нет.

— Да, — Борис снова похлопал меня по плечу. — У меня даже есть фотки.

— Но… почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? — спросил я.

— Говорю же — не думал, что это всё правда. Ну мистер Силвер даёт, — он немного восхищённо покачал головой.

— Боже, — у меня выступил ледяной пот. — Я должен десять тысяч этому человеку? 

— Не, — Борис махнул рукой. — Я всё ему выплатил, когда “встал на ноги”. Помогло мне прослыть парнем с честью, знаешь?

— Боже.

— Не видел с тех пор человека убедительнее, — подмигнул Борис. — Тебе бы в политики или преступники.

— Иди ты, — я пихнул его кулаком в плечо. И рассмеялся в голос. Потом вспомнил об одном факте, мучавшим меня долгое время. — Так и знал, что ты всё-таки не женат на этой… блондинке с лыжами. 

Борис вскинул брови:

— Почему это “так и знал”? — фальшиво оскорбился он. 

— Дети на тебя не похожи, — сообщил я, чувствуя почти пьянящую радость.

Борис захохотал, откинув голову назад и обнажив шею.

— Ты был таким важным, — со смехом сказал он, пытаясь изобразить, как я задирал нос, чего, конечно же, не было. — Пришлось скачать первую попавшуюся фотку из интернета. Но за обман это не считается, Поттер, так что не дуйся. Я просто хотел произвести на тебя впечатление.

Я тяжёло вздохнул и покачал головой. В этом был весь Борис.

9

Мы выпили, но не слишком много.

— Противоречит правилам проживания! — серьёзно объяснил Борис, погрозив мне пальцем, а потом расхохотался как припадочный. Мне тоже было очень смешно — никогда не думал, что услышу такое от него. Борис был из той удивительной породы людей, которых любые правила нисколько не волнуют и, кажется, не касаются.

— Почему ты вообще… — я хватанул воздух ртом, пытаясь успокоиться. — Как, чёрт возьми, тебя вообще сюда занесло?

Борис замер. В его лице мелькнуло что-то похожее на страх, но тут же исчезло, сменившись на знакомую ленивую усмешку.

— А что, ты не рад за меня?

— Рад, конечно. Просто… ты же ненавидишь солнце. И снег. Мириам сказала, что…

— И когда это вы с ней стали подружками? — фыркнул Борис, недослушав.

Я поджал губы и покачал головой. Заставить Бориса поделиться чем-то личным было нельзя, я это знал и в детстве, но я всегда был — или хотел быть — исключением. 

Борис вздохнул и взлохматил волосы.

— Говорить о причинах — долго и невесело, Поттер. Но… все эти банальные подходы с двенадцатью шагами и посиделками в кружке — не для меня. Поэтому я решил уехать туда, где нет ни одной возможности что-то достать. Хочу тебе сказать — прекрасный план: ни одного медведя-дилера за четыре месяца, только суровые моряки и водка.

— Четыре месяца? — ужаснулся я.

— Неоценимый опыт, — кивнул Борис. — Ну и после того, как я чуть не отморозил себе huj, показалось логичным погреть его чутка. И я прекрасно вписываюсь, da?

— Ты самый бледный человек в Африке, — заявил я, и Борис снова захохотал.

— Девчонки зовут меня вампиром. Одна даже решила книжку написать, веришь?

— Верю, — я улыбнулся. — Будущий бестселлер. Не забудь попросить процент.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — демонстративно оскорбился Борис. — Я не обижаю вчерашних школьниц, которые настолько идеалистичны, что решили год до колледжа работать на благо Планеты Земли. Смотрю на них и плакать хочется.

— Кошмар какой, — поддакнул я. Потом глубоко вдохнул воздух, готовясь сказать вслух свою просьбу, от которой всё внутри как-то странно скручивалось. — Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты вернулся домой. Нам нужно будет… оформить бумаги.

Борис на мгновение замер. Криво улыбнулся, махнув рукой.

— Конечно, Поттер, — согласился он.

Я сглотнул вставший поперёк горла комок.

— У меня уже есть билеты. Вылет через неделю.

— Хм, — Борис нахмурился, покачав головой. — Не пойдёт. Через неделю я улетаю в Европу. Прилечу, как освобожусь, horosho?

— Двадцатого у Пиппы свадьба в Лондоне. Мы можем встретиться там. В посольстве же можно подать такие документы? — спросил я.

— Ты собираешься за полмесяца четыре раза слетать туда-обратно через Атлантику? — изумился Борис.

— Ну, — я пожал плечами. — Да? Тупой план, знаю.

Борис очень внимательно на меня смотрел, словно что-то просчитывал в уме. А потом кивнул своим мыслям и предложил:

— Поехали со мной. Антверпен, Париж, Лондон — неплохой маршрут. И везде можно доехать на поезде.

— Хорошо, — я согласился раньше, чем подумал. Но, даже подумав, идея мне понравилась. Словно отпуск, в котором я в жизни не бывал, да ещё и в компании Бориса. 

— Славно, — улыбнулся он. — Вот и договорились.

Мы расплатились и вышли на улицу. Закат уже почти сменился наступающей темнотой, но народу было больше, чем пару часов назад.

На середине пути нас обступила стайка детей. Точнее, обступили они Бориса, галдя что-то не поддающееся переводу на смесе местного языка и английского.

— Понял, понял, — рассмеялся он. — Идём. Поттер, не отставай. Мы на минутку.

Я свернул вслед за ними в переулок и зашёл в магазин. Там дети мгновенно рассредоточились по разным углам и ровно через минуту материализовались на кассе, вывалив покупки. Борис заплатил. 

— Поймал их однажды в магазине, — пояснил он для меня, попрощавшись с детьми. — Никогда раньше не чувствовал такую ностальгию. Хотя природа тут получше, чем в Вегасе.

Мне эта толпа голодных оборванцев тоже напомнила нас. Сменилась страна, обстановка, год и цвет кожи, но взрослым всё так же было насрать.

— Но что будет, когда ты уедешь? — спросил я.

— Договорился с хозяином магазина, — широко улыбнулся он.

— Это… здорово.

— Наверное. Не знаю, — Борис легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Но возможно я первый взрослый в их жизни, который не пытается их naebat’ ili vyebat’, а это уже что-то. Кто-то такой должен быть, да?

— Я… не понял разницу.

Борис фыркнул.

— Русский мат, Поттер, — важно заявил он, — невозможно выучить, только прочувствовать сердцем. “Обмануть или поиметь” в переводе, который лишает эту фразу всей красоты.

Я рассмеялся, попытался повторить, и тут захохотал уже Борис. Разумеется — его вклад в мой словарный запас был не меньше и в своё время весьма впечатлил моего профессора разговорного русского своей чрезмерной разговорностью.

10

Работать на стройке оказалось сложно, но довольно весело. От нас не ждали чудес архитектурной мысли и в основном нагружали тяжёлой работой формата “подай-принеси-дотащи-сделай-так-это-невозможно-испортить”. В моём случае ещё и “залезь и достань то, до чего другие не дотягиваются”. При этом Борис рассказывал всем присутствующим, каким я был мелким в четырнадцать, пятнадцать и шестнадцать, отчего историю моего удивительного скачка в росте через пару дней знала каждая собака.

Борис всем нравился, меня немного сторонились, а на нас вместе смотрели со сдержанным любопытством — и как так получилось, что они понимают друг друга с полуслова? А мы понимали. Вернуть это оказалось так же легко, как дышать.

Вечером в среду я позвонил Хоби и предупредил, что встречусь с ним только в Лондоне перед свадьбой.

— Всё в порядке?

— В полном, — подтвердил я намного искреннее, чем перед отъездом. А потом Борис отобрал у меня телефон, поздоровался с Хоби, мимоходом спросил о том самом комоде, про который они говорили год назад, и, внимательно выслушав и повосхищавшись, попросил к телефону Поппера. Судя по радостному лаю, доносившемуся из динамика, пушистый предатель был готов описаться от восторга. Борис ворковал в трубку минут десять, заверяя Popchika-Popchulyu в своей нерушимой любви, так что телефон пришлось отбирать уже мне.

— Бессердечный ты человек, — с чувством сообщил он и ушёл в душ.

— Поппер счастлив, — довольным голосом сказал Хоби, отсмеявшись. — И ты тоже кажешься счастливым.

— Я… да?

На удивление — я не просто казался счастливым, я и был счастлив. 

Впервые за долгое время никто, кроме Бориса, понятия не имел о грустной истории моей жизни. И самое главное — никто и не хотел её знать. Мечтатели, идеалисты и беглецы, собравшиеся здесь абсолютно случайно, строили больницу для людей, обменивались шутками и не лезли друг другу в душу. И я был просто высоким парнем в толпе, у которого где-то там, на другом континенте, была совсем иная жизнь.

— Судя по молчанию, ты только что об этом серьёзно задумался, — шутливо сказал Хоби.

Я фыркнул.

— Да. Сам удивился.

— Это хорошо. Я очень рад за тебя, Тео.

Я крепче прижал телефон к уху и сказал:

— Прости, что приношу столько беспокойства.

— Уверен, что знаю одну сотую от происходящего, — вздохнул Хоби. — Но такова доля родителей.

Он затих.

Я сглотнул, быстро моргая, чтобы не потекли слёзы. Назвать Хоби моим отцом — всё равно, что оскорбить, потому что Ларри был весьма далёк от идеала. Да и я в качестве сына мог принести только головную боль, но… 

Но.

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы у тебя случился сердечный приступ, — согласился я. — Меньше знаешь…

— А спишь всё так же беспокойно, — рассмеялся Хоби. — Прости, Тео, но ко мне уже пришли гости. Вы с Борисом ведите себя хорошо. И звоните почаще.

— Обязательно, — пообещал я.

11

В ту же ночь мне снова приснился кошмар.

Парковка, чемодан с картиной, Борис и мама. Её не было там в реальности, об этом я помнил даже во сне, но она стояла рядом.

Мама улыбнулась, когда Борис сказал, что оно того стоило. Сказала, что мы оба молодцы.

Щегол под моими руками встрепенулся и рванулся на волю, но взлетел лишь на длину цепочки, которой был прикован к картине, к столу давно разрушенной мастерской, к своему месту в этом чёртовом мире, из которого было никак не сбежать.

— Тео, — позвал меня Борис по имени, и я удивился сильнее, чем когда ожила птица.

Он стоял рядом, а на его белой рубашке расплывалось красное пятно. Этого не могло быть, потому что выстрела не было. Выстрела не было, Борис никогда не носил белое.

— Тео, — позвала меня мама.

Она стояла рядом, кровь капала на её белое пальто из разбитой головы, заливала левый глаз, отчего он тоже стал красным.

— Мы с Борисом сходим посмотреть на “Урок анатомии”, милый, — сказала она, улыбнувшись. — Встретимся, когда ты покончишь с собой, хорошо?

Я замер на месте.

Борис погладил меня по щеке, а я прижал руку к его груди, пытаясь остановить кровь. Мама умерла за десять лет до этого дня, я точно об этом помнил. Но Борис не умер, точно не умер, просто не мог умереть.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал я. Прокричал я.

Борис упал. Выстрелов не было, но красных пятен на рубашке стало уже три.

— Нет, нет. Пожалуйста, нет.

— Это неизбежно, — сказала мама. — Ты ведь всегда знал, что так всё и закончится.

— Нет. Нет!

Я пытался остановить кровь.

Я заметался на кровати, желая проснуться.

— Тише, Поттер, тише, это всего лишь я. Давай, просыпайся. Eto ya, milyj. Всё хорошо, — Борис лёг рядом в реальности, обнял меня как в детстве, погладил по волосам. — Просыпайся. Vot umnitsa. Ты со мной?

— Да, — в горле першило, словно я в одиночку сожрал весь песок Невады. Я озвучил эту мысль Борису, и он фыркнул. Поцеловал меня в мокрый висок.

— Думал, твои кошмары закончились. Снова мама?

— Не совсем. 

Мне совершенно не хотелось рассказывать о том, что мне теперь снилось. И я не мог понять — почему? 

Вздрогнул, вспомнив кровь, которая утекала сквозь мои пальцы.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Борис зевнул. — Всё хорошо.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил я. Кровать была слишком узкой, чтобы с комфортом уместить двух взрослых мужчин, но Борис не отстранился, и я малодушно этому обрадовался.

— Спи, — приказал он. — Я разбужу, если приснится ещё один.

Но это не потребовалось.

12

В выходной организовали поездку на озеро Виктория. Я сначала попытался отказаться, но на любую мою отговорку ребята находили аргумент.

— Не взял с собой плавки, — сказал я.

— Это очень огорчит крокодилов, — Борис подмигнул и щёлкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. — Купаться там никто не будет.

— Меня укачивает?

— Это озеро, — закатила глаза Кэти. Та самая, у которой в планах был роман с вампиром-Борисом в главной роли. В последние пару дней она всё время вертелась поблизости, чем немного меня нервировала. 

— И тебя не укачивает, — хмыкнул Борис, выпуская струйку дыма изо рта.

— Я не хочу?

— Ближе к реальности.

— Но кого это волнует? — весело спросил наш куратор Майк. — Едут все. Можешь остаться на берегу, но до озера придётся прокатиться. 

— Да всё будет в порядке, — Борис хлопнул меня по спине. — Там и шторма-то бывают всего раз… в тропическую бурю.

— Что? — я выразительно на него посмотрел, и Борис захохотал. Кэти не сводила с нас глаз.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Ты прекрасно умеешь плавать. Или для этого нужно быть v gavno? — он подмигнул.

— Idi na huj, — вздохнул я.

— Я чувствую, что это было что-то нецензурное, — покачал головой Майк. — И очень осуждаю.

— Никто же не понял.

— Все поняли, — хихикнула Кэти, и Борис с усмешкой погрозил ей пальцем.

Вот примерно так мы и оказались на утлой лодке посреди второго по площади пресного озера в мире, которое местные называли Ньянза. Борис смотрел на окрестности, я — на пока сухое днище, а Кэти — на нас.

В какой-то момент, когда Борис пересел вперёд, эмоционально объясняя свою точку зрения по поводу политики европейских стран в отношении к мигрантам, я не выдержал и спросил у неё:

— Всё в порядке?

Кэти почти мгновенно покраснела.

— Ой, прости. Я не… это не… я не чокнутая. Почти. Ну, может немного. Но я точно не сталкер, просто собираю материал для книги.

— Про вампира-Бориса, — кивнул я.

Кэти просияла.

— Да! И про… тебя. Если ты не против.

— Про меня? — я уточнил, подумав, что ослышался.

— Ага, — Кэти кивнула.

— И кто я? Человек, которого он сожрать хочет?

Кэти рассмеялась и замотала головой.

— Нет. Это же получатся “Сумерки” 2.0. Ты тоже вампир, у вас длинная и запутанная история взаимоотношений.

— Как близко к реальности, — улыбнулся я. — И в чём суть?

Кэти рассказала. Про “меня”, мучимомого видениями будущего. Про “Бориса”, который был способен как спасти всех, так и погубить. Про “наши” запутанные отношения, больше похожие на историю двух идиотов, не способных решить для самих себя, что им всё-таки нужно.

— Как-то так, — закончила Кэти. — Я ещё не всё до конца продумала.

— Очень… круто, — выдавил я.

— Не понравилось? — испуганно спросила она.

— Ты просто… очень наблюдательная девушка.

— О, — Кэти смущённо улыбнулась. — Так между вами всё-таки что-то было?

— Сама же сказала — у нас длинная и запутанная история взаимоотношений, — усмехнулся я.

— У кого? — поинтересовался вернувшийся Борис. — Рассказываешь про Рыжую или про Снежинку?

— О ком? — Кэти подалась вперёд, почувствовав ниточку истории, которую можно будет использовать в романе.

— Две его женщины. Рыжую ты со скольки лет любил? С четырнадцати?

— Пиппу я по большей части придумал, — сказал я. — Сейчас мы общаемся… нормальнее. Через неделю она выходит замуж.

— Парня выбрала так себе, — поморщился Борис.

— Ты же его не знаешь.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Борис фыркнул, закатив глаза. — Встретил их, когда был в Лондоне полгода назад. Эверетт меня не впечатлил.

— А Снежинка? — вкрадчиво спросила Кэти.

— На Снежинке собирается жениться Поттер. Они идеальная пара.

— Нет, — я улыбнулся. — Точно не идеальная. Но Борис сказал мне, что я должен найти женщину, которая будет заниматься своими делами и не мешать мне заниматься своими.

Кэти округлила глаза.

— Чего? — возмутилась она. — Почему?

Борис пожал плечами.

— Любить кого-то слишком сильно вредно для здоровья, детка, — сказал он. — Уж поверь.

И вот это определённо было зря. Люди всегда всё додумывают, вы ведь помните? И я прекрасно понимал, что Кэти, погружённая в сюжет своего романа, именно так сейчас и поступила.

Конечно, я уже был идиотом, который понятия не имел, на ком так сильно обжёгся Борис, что теперь всем советовал любить лишь до определённого предела, но в тот момент я ещё и не понял, насколько проницательная Кэти оказалась права в своих догадках. 

У меня было оправдание — я слишком долго убеждал себя, что всех этих чувств не существует.

13

Борис читал, когда я вернулся в нашу комнату из душа, так же сосредоточенно, как и в пятнадцать: сведённые брови, поджатые губы. Как и в пятнадцать, наткнувшись на что-то, что ему совершенно не понравилось, Борис закатил глаза и поморщился.

— Русская классика? — спросил я.

— “Гордость и предубеждение”, — Борис отложил электронную книгу и потянулся в кровати. — Этот мистер Дарси тот ещё гандон.

— Он исправится. Почему ты решил прочитать именно эту книгу?

— Девчонки посоветовали. Но страдать буду не только я, потому что их ждёт “Преступление и наказание” Достоевского.

— Боже, — я рассмеялся. — Они тебя возненавидят. 

— Прекрасная книга, — с довольным видом кивнул Борис. — Многому их научит.

— Например?

— Что нельзя сознаваться. Или что нужно лучше продумывать свои преступления.

Я сглотнул, вспомнив парковку, звук выстрела и пистолет в моих руках. В тот момент я думал, что моя жизнь кончена так или иначе — что нас или убьют, или посадят в тюрьму, но чем больше времени меня отделяло от того дня… я отчётливо понимал, что выстрелил снова, если бы на кону была жизнь Бориса. Я убил, чтобы его спасти. И я бы убил ещё раз.

— Поттер? Только не говори, что всё ещё об этом думаешь, — он обеспокоенно нахмурился. — Тот кошмар, он был...

— Нет, — я покачал головой. И, повинуясь мимолётному желанию, лёг на кровать рядом с Борисом. — Меня не мучает совесть и я не пойду сдаваться в полицию.

— Молодец, — Борис смотрел на меня.

— Это характеризует меня как не очень хорошего человека, наверное.

— Наверное. Но я никогда не был сторонником теории о том, что любая человеческая жизнь бесценна. Думаю, тот, кто это придумал, жил с розовыми очками на физиономии в стране резвящихся пони.

Я фыркнул. Мы были так близко, что почти касались друг друга. И мне хотелось — протянуть руку, зарыться носом в немного влажные волосы... почувствовать пальцами и губами чужой пульс. За желанием пришёл знакомый обжигающий стыд. Я был противен сам себе, но ещё противнее мне становилось оттого, что Борис бы позволил. Он всё время позволял мне слишком многое, а мне всегда было мало. Я хотел, чтобы Пиппа была моей. Я хотел, чтобы Китси проводила со мной вечера — за закрытыми дверьми, в компании старых фильмов. Я всё время хотел, чтобы люди, которые мне нравились, стали только моими.

Но только Борис позволял мне быть эгоистичным придурком. Пиппа сказала, что мы слишком похожи, чтобы быть вместе. Китси всё время говорила, что моя антисоциальность ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, улыбалась и сбегала от тишины и меня к ярким огням и другим людям.

— Эй, Поттер, — тихо позвал Борис.

— Что? — так же тихо спросил я.

— Ты в порядке?

— Конечно. В полном.

Борис поморщился.

— Мне не нужен американский ответ, — сказал он. — Ты в достаточном порядке, чтобы жить?

Я улыбнулся, хоть в вопросе и не было ничего забавного.

— В рамках нормальности — нет. Но я пообещал тебе не чудить больше обычного. 

— Поттер, — Борис стал мрачнее тучи. Борис столько раз спасал меня, что заслуживал только правды, какой бы странной или неудобной она ни была.

— Я обратился за помощью.

— Всё рассказал? — Борис приподнял бровь.

— Нет, — я вздохнул. — Всё знаешь только ты. И частично Хоби. Мне сложно обо всём этом рассказывать, да и… я погуглил, но так и не понял, в каких случаях психолог может наплевать на врачебную тайну.

— Мы просто парочка параноиков, — хохотнул Борис. 

— Да. Почему ты решил всё бросить? — я осторожно повернулся на бок, чтобы не пропустить малейшие изменения в его лице.

— Не люблю рассказывать длинные и несмешные истории, — фальшиво улыбнулся Борис, изучая потолок. — Спроси лучше о чём-нибудь другом.

— Мы бы встретились, если бы я сейчас тебя не нашёл?

Борис замер. На мгновение мне показалось, что он даже дышать перестал.

— Планета Земля — удивительно маленькая, — наконец выдавил он. — Мы бы встретились. Когда-нибудь.

— Прости. Наверное, я тебя сильно утомил своими проблемами, — я сглотнул, отчётливо осознав, что Борис действительно не был рад меня видеть. Что будь его воля — он бы и близко ко мне не подошёл. 

От этой мысли хотелось блевать.

— О чём ты? — Борис повернул голову, пристально на меня посмотрев.

— Прости, что я приехал и навязался тебе. Мне лучше... Давай через неделю встретимся в Лондоне. Или потом, когда ты вернёшься в Ньй-Йорк. Или… эти бумаги можно оформить и без тебя? Давай я пришлю их по почте, просто оставь адрес. Или чей-нибудь адрес, можешь даже не свой.

— Поттер, ты с ума сошёл? — глаза у Бориса стали круглыми.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал я и попытался встать.

— Ну точно крыша поехала, — Борис с тяжёлым вздохом удержал меня на месте, для верности закинул на бёдра ногу и положил голову на плечо. Меня бросило в жар. — Спи давай, придурок. Завтра полетим в Антверпен. Потом Париж, Лондон, Нью-Йорк и твои документы. Господи, Поттер, любишь же ты драмы.

— Ты…

— Картина, перестрелка, убийство, почти удавшийся суицид. Я решил, что лучше держаться подальше, потому что от меня одни проблемы, — сказал Борис. — А не по той причине, которую ты себе придумал. Теперь спи.

— Хорошо.

Я чуть повернул голову, так что мои губы от его лба отделяло расстояние в волос.

14

Кэти подошла ко мне, когда я уложил сумки в багажник такси.

— Борис сказал, что если я напишу свою книжку, отправить её на твой адрес. Можно электронный.

— У меня нет электронной почты.

Кэти подняла брови.

— О-кей. Тогда давай обычный. 

Она передала мне свой смартфон, и я набрал адрес и название магазина. Кэти прочитала и сдавленно хихикнула.

— Образ вампира стал полнее? — улыбнулся я.

— О да. Нет электронной почты и живёшь в антикварном магазине. Чувак, когда мне все будут говорить о том, какое это клише, я отправлю их к тебе.

— Договорились. Не знаешь, Борис там скоро?

— Ну… Майк рыдает у него на груди, так что ещё пару минут придётся подождать.

Я взглянул на часы 

— Мне их поторопить? — предложила Кэти.

— Нет. Я учёл этот момент, когда планировал время. Борис легко заводит новых друзей.

— А ты — не очень, да?

— Да, — не стал спорить я.

— Но с тех пор, как ты приехал, Борис практически ни с кем не общался, — вкрадчиво сказала Кэти. — Ты же это замечаешь?

— Что? — я взглянул на неё и нахмурился, но продолжить она не успела.

Борис и все волонтёры, с которыми мы работали, вышли на улицу, и прощание началось по второму кругу. На удивление — тёплые и добрые слова у них нашлись даже для меня.

Кэти и вовсе полезла обниматься.

— Удачи, Тео, — сказала она.

— И тебе, Кэти. 

— Пока, детка, — Борис расцеловал её в обе щеки, и я заметил, что на его длинные худые пальцы снова вернулась пара серебряных колец. — Опиши нас умнее и красивее, чем мы есть.

Она рассмеялась, а мы наконец-то сели в такси. И уехали.

15

Из Энтеббе в Антверпен не было прямых рейсов. Так я второй раз в жизни оказался в Амстердаме, но это путешествие было куда приятнее.

— Квартал красных фонарей? — предложил Борис и подмигнул мне, когда мы вышли из аэропорта. — Я же обещал тебе минет в прошлый раз.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — фыркнул я, стараясь не думать о Борисе, самостоятельно выполняющем давнее обещание. — Давай лучше представим, что мы нормальные туристы и посетим нормальное туристическое место.

— Нормальные туристы как раз и идут к дамам полусвета, — рассмеялся Борис. — Или кексы пробовать, что в нашем случае… тоже отпадает, да? — я кивнул. — Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Идём в музей Ван Гога, музей Рембрандта или Рейксмузеум?

— Тебе нравятся музеи?

— Поттер, — Борис с усмешкой покачал головой и махнул рукой, подзывая к нам такси, — я похож на человека, которому нравятся музеи?

— Тогда можно выбрать что-нибудь другое.

Он пожал плечами, мотнув кудрявой головой. 

— Какая мне разница? Везде будет весело, так что выбирай, садись и поехали.

Я залез в такси вслед за ним и просто попросил водителя отвезти нас к самому интересному музею. Откуда я мог знать, что в представлении таксиста это окажется музей секса? Зато Борис хохотал до слёз, цепляясь за меня, чтобы не сползти задницей на мостовую, увидев табличку на входе, а потом ещё и хохотал возле каждого экспоната, чтобы в конце экскурсии с самой поганой усмешкой в истории человечества купить мне в лавке “сувенир на память”.

Сейчас хрустальный пенис впечатляет до глубины души всех гостей нашей квартиры, но в тот день я принял этот дар с лицом человека, у которого в жизни была одна трагедия — друг-идиот, чем изрядно позабавил продавца. В одном Борис не ошибся — ему было очень весело.

16

— Останемся дома или куда-нибудь сходим? — спросил меня Борис в Антверпене. — Весь центр уже украсили к Рождеству, так что…

Квартира осталась точно такой, как я её запомнил: это был лофт с высокими потолками и огромными окнами. В ней даже пахло точно так же — цитрусом, свежескошенной травой, кофе, книгами и… Борисом.

— Я бы…

— Остался дома? — с улыбкой закончил Борис.

— Китси говорит, что я антисоциальный... Но если хочешь, можем куда-нибудь сходить.

Борис пожал плечами.

— Меня вполне устраивает твоя компания, — сказал он. — Пойду найду телефон ближайшего ресторана, а ты выбери какой-нибудь фильм, хорошо?

Я согласился.

Коллекция в приложении была весьма обширна и мне стало интересно — когда Борис успел всё подключить, если он не появлялся здесь весь год. Потом пришло понимание — в последний раз мы были в этой квартире вместе. Вместе из неё уехали, вместе вернулись обратно. Это открытие так сильно меня удивило и встревожило, что я тут же постарался перестать об этом думать и начал листать обложки фильмов, пытаясь выбрать хоть что-то. 

Вернувшийся Борис посмотрел на телевизионную панель, а потом перевёл на меня нечитаемый взгляд.

— Поттер… из всех фильмов мира ты выбрал тот, который называется “Страдание”?

— Это имя, — улыбнулся я.

— Ты серьёзно утверждаешь, что кто-то в здравом уме может назвать своего ребёнка Мизери?! — искренне возмутился Борис.

— Да. Но в данном случае это и имя, и игра слов. Ты не читал эту книжку Стивена Кинга?

Борис мотнул головой.

— Ничего у него не читал. Видел только последний фильм. Про стрёмного клоуна и толпу детей. Там один пацан — ну просто моя копия в детстве. Этот тоже про убийства и маньяков?

— Нет, — ответил я и нажал на “плэй”.

— Расскажи хоть, про что.

— Нет, — улыбнулся я. — Раз ты не знаешь, так будет только интереснее.

Борис проворчал что-то о неблагодарных сопляках, но уселся рядом.

Мы досмотрели до момента, в котором Энни призналась Полу, что не сообщила ни в больницу, ни его агенту, когда в дверь позвонили.

— Она чокнутая, просто чокнутая, — сказал Борис и почти побежал забирать у курьера нашу еду. — Сделай паузу, я сейчас вернусь!

Мы развернули пакеты, достали из холодильника пиво, снова запустили фильм. Но в какой-то момент я понял, что не слежу за происходящим на экране, а краем глаза смотрю на Бориса. Он подался вперёд, подмечая все детали и — я был в этом уверен — мысленно пытаясь найти выход вместе с Полом.

— У этого мужика стальные яйца, я восхищён, — заявил Борис. — Не смог бы так пиздеть. А вот ты, Поттер, смог бы.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя и переоцениваешь меня.

— Поттер, у тебя язык из серебра, — Борис подмигнул мне. — Так ведь говорят?

— Говорят “язык без костей”, — фыркнул я. — А тебя все любят.

— Странные у тебя фантазии, — закатил глаза Борис.

— Смотри фильм.

Пришлось остановить и отмотать немного назад, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

Энни становилась всё влюблённее и безумнее, Пол только и делал, что писал для неё историю, которую она хотела прочитать. Возможно, Борис был прав, я бы смог так лгать. В отличие от него, ни разу себе не изменившего, я умудрился придумать образ и вжиться в него. Я так сильно хотел соответствовать ожиданиям, так страстно желал никому ни о чём не рассказывать, что превратился в призрак. 

Борис никогда бы так не сделал: мир должен был принимать его таким, каким он был. Или отправляться прямиком в задницу.

Не думаю, что режиссёр и сценаристы догадывались, как глубоко в себя может заглянуть алчущий разум во время просмотра их фильма.

— Blyat! — Борис подпрыгнул на месте, когда Энни ударом молотка сломала Полу первую ногу, напугав этим и меня. — Что за пиздец, Поттер?!

— Она придумала способ, чтобы он остался.

— Боже! Она совершенно поехавшая.

— Она его главная поклонница, — напомнил я. — И у неё серьёзные психические отклонения.

— Пиздец, — повторил Борис. — В следующий раз выбирать кино буду я.

— Ты же бывший гангстер, — фыркнул я. — Кстати, разве от мафии уходят живыми?

— Иди ты, — Борис махнул рукой, не отрываясь от происходящего на экране. — Ой, нет. Шерифу kabzda.

— Борис, — я заволновался. Мириам сказала, что я должен вернуть его, но я не справился. Что, если вчера мы не прилетели в Нью-Йорк, а сегодня какой-нибудь киллер уже наводил прицел на темноволосую кудрявую голову моего Бориса? Прямо через эти прекрасные, панорамные от пола до потолка, херовы окна.

— Поттер? — Борис остановил фильм и обхватил тёплыми ладонями моё лицо. — Ты белый как покойник. 

— Тебя убьют?

— Иногда мне очень интересно, как вообще работает твой мозг, — ласково улыбнулся Борис. — Ты такой стрёмный. Никто меня не убьёт. Сам же сказал — меня все любят. Но ты, пожалуйста, дыши, horosho?

— Да.

Дышать и вправду стало легче.

— Досмотрим фильм? Мне необходимо узнать, прикончит Пол Энни или Энни прикончит Пола.

— Досмотрим, — согласился я, пытаясь скрыть неловкость. 

Борис снова улыбнулся и отстранился. И намного сильнее неловкости было чувство разочарования.

17

Телефон зазвонил в два часа ночи. Борис что-то пробурчал — то ли по-украински, то ли по-польски — и пихнул меня с кровати.

— Мудак, — сообщил ему я и получил в ответ оттопыренный средний палец и пожелание скорее возвращаться.

Справедливости ради, звонил мой телефон. И на экране отображался контакт, который я никак не ожидал увидеть.

— Миссис Барбур?

— Тео, — сказала она. — Прости, я тебя разбудила? Наверное, ты ещё не вернулся в наш часовой пояс.

Разница между Антверпеном и Нью-Йорком составляла пять часов, а значит дома едва перевалило за девять.

— Я… не в Нью-Йорке.

— Вот как? — в её голосе было едва различимое удивление. — Всё в порядке, Тео?

— Да. Я встретил старого друга и он пригласил меня в гости. Мы сейчас в Бельгии.

— В Брюсселе? — спросила она.

— Нет, в Антверпене.

— О, Тео, тебе должно там очень понравиться, — сказала миссис Барбур. — Это идеальный город для тех, кто влюблён в искусство и антиквариат.

Я моргнул, надел очки и посмотрел на Бориса. Из-под одеяла было видно только его кудри и руку с татуировкой звезды Давида на запястье. Искусство и антиквариат?

— Расскажешь обо всём, как вернёшься, — продолжила миссис Барбур, не дождавшись никакой реакции. — Прости, что разбудила.

— Не берите в голову, — сказал я. — Но… вы что-то хотели?

— Всего лишь пригласить в гости. И я бы дождалась твоего возвращения, но новые места и люди — лучший момент, чтобы подумать о жизни, поэтому я скажу, что собиралась, прямо сейчас. Я считаю тебя своим сыном, Тео, и вам с Китси не нужно жениться, чтобы меня порадовать. Я буду рада только если все мои дети будут счастливы.

— Миссис Барбур, я…

— Тебе нужно выспаться и насладиться Бельгией, — твёрдо сказала она. — Этот твой друг… он достойный молодой человек?

Я чуть не рассмеялся в голос.

— Скорее всего он вам не понравится.

— Тео, — миссис Барбур вздохнула, — ты всё время забываешь, что мне нравится Платт.

Я всё-таки рассмеялся, заставив Бориса зарыться глубже в недра кровати.

— Спокойной ночи, — тепло сказала миссис Барбур. — Позвони мне, когда вернёшься домой.

— Обязательно, — пообещал я. — Хорошего вам вечера.

Я выключил телефон и положил его на подоконник, прошёл босыми ногами по тёплым доскам, задержался на кухне, чтобы налить два стакана воды и взять их с собой — это давало дополнительные полчаса в кровати утром, когда отчаянно не хотелось вставать.

— Всё впрядке? — спросил Борис. — Хби?

— Звонила миссис Барбур, решила, что я в Нью-Йорке. С Хоби и Поппером всё в порядке.

— Хршо, — Борис широко зевнул и снова провалился в сон.

18

Я проснулся от хлопка.

Всё ещё было достаточно темно, а значит после звонка миссис Барбур я проспал пару часов, не больше, но света, идущего через огромные окна с улицы, вполне хватало.

— Борис? — позвал я, не обнаружив его рядом.

Он не откликнулся, поэтому пришлось встать и нащупать на тумбочке очки. В квартире стало холоднее.

Я включил свет, прикрыл тут же заслезившиеся глаза на несколько секунд, потом огляделся и едва не упал, промахнувшись мимо ступеньки подиума, на котором стояла кровать.

Борис лежал рядом с открытым окном. В его пальцах была сигарета, а во лбу — маленькая, аккуратная дыра.

— Борис!

Я с размаху опустился рядом с ним на колени, прижал ледяное и безжизненное тело к себе, пытаясь то ли согреть, то ли оживить. 

Из горла вырвался нечленораздельный, нечеловеческий вой.

А потом я почему-то снова оказался в темноте, и кто-то пытался удержать меня на месте, обнимая.

— Тео! Это я, это всего лишь я. Проснись. Проснулся? Вот молодец. Это я, — шептал Борис. — Ну ты и орал. Всё в порядке?

— Нет.

— Прости, я кретин. Какой уж тут порядок. Ш-ш-ш, успокойся.

— Я проснулся, — сказал я. — А потом проснулся ещё раз.

— Такое бывает, — Борис зарылся ладонью в мои волосы, и от этого ужас стал намного слабее. — Ты что тот фильм с ДиКаприо не смотрел? Где они влезли мужику в голову.

— Всё было таким реальным.

— Всё реальное прямо сейчас, — заверил Борис.

— Или я сошёл с ума и реальность была там.

— Эй. Эй, Тео, посмотри на меня, — он чуть отодвинулся, чтобы было удобнее. Реальный, живой и взволнованный Борис. Точнее, очертания Бориса, потому что очки всё ещё лежали на тумбочке. — Ты в своём уме. Некоторые могут с этим утверждением поспорить, но…

— Борис.

— О, знакомый серьёзный взгляд. Значит, в себя пришёл, — он улыбнулся. — Порядок?

— Нет, — со вздохом повторил я. — Не кури возле окна.

— Без проблем, — согласился Борис. — Что-то ещё?

— Ничего.

— Тебе на редкость легко угодить, Поттер. Стоило бы поднять планку и…

Я обнял его крепче, и Борис затих. Пошевелил пальцами, взъерошив мои волосы.

— Сможешь уснуть? — спросил он.

— Не думаю.

— Включим какой-нибудь фильм?

Я согласился. Но мы встали с кровати не сразу — долго-долго просто лежали в темноте, обнимаясь и чувствуя чужое дыхание на коже. И в те моменты мне почти не хотелось принять каких-нибудь таблеток, чтобы всего этого не чувствовать.

19

Мы всё-таки уснули снова — на диване перед телевизором, почти под самые титры “Семейки Аддамс”, успев поспорить, кого из нас они бы тут же усыновили без лишних раздумий и слов.

Борис утверждал, что я и моё пренебрежительное отношение к собственной жизни прекрасно впишемся в общую канву, а я говорил — его страсть к чёрному цвету и похоронному юмору компенсирует прочие недостатки. Тем более, что у Аддамсов было необязательно убивать себя, нужно было хотеть прикончить ближайших родственников, а с этим у него проблем не было. Вспоминая его отца, у меня тоже чесались руки.

В общем, сошлись на том, что мы оба вполне им подходили и заснули, полностью удовлетворённые этим соглашением.

Звонков и кошмаров в ту ночь больше не было, но проснулся я первым. И, сцепив зубы до скрипа, осторожно убрал ногу Бориса с члена, первым делом отправившись в ванную комнату, чтобы устранить возникшую проблему. Потом — готовить завтрак.

При свете дня огромные окна перестали выглядеть устрашающе, но мне всё ещё хотелось закрыть их непроницаемыми шторами. Чтобы никто не видел, чем мы занимаемся внутри.

Это желание — спрятать ото всех нас с Борисом — порой преследует меня и сейчас, но, получив его в своё полное распоряжение, я научился намного лучше контролировать свои порывы. Тогда я словно стоял под огромным софитом на глазах у всего мира. По крайней мере, ощущалось это именно так.

Яичница почти не пригорела, тосты выглядели практически идеально, а запах кофе мог поднять мёртвого из могилы. Так что минут через пять взъерошенный и зевающий Борис сел за стол. Круги под глазами у него были просто жуткими, и я почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Прости, — сказал я.

Борис удивлённо посмотрел на меня, схватив с тарелки тост.

— За что?

— От меня много проблем.

— Опять начинаешь? — он закатил глаза. — Тебе всё ещё так часто снятся кошмары?

— Время от времени. Хуже, когда некому разбудить.

Борис задумчиво кивнул.

— У тебя не бывает плохих снов? — спросил я из любопытства. 

— Ну… — он поморщился словно от ноющей боли, — разве что считать те, в которых я счастлив с любимым человеком.

— Что в них плохого? — удивился я.

— Они заканчиваются, — буркнул Борис и затолкал в рот весь тост целиком, чтобы не продолжать разговор.

20

Мы выбрались из дома только на третий день пребывания в Антверпене. Да и то, потому что пришла домработница — я узнал, что её звали Наталья, — и выставила нас обоих за дверь.

— Мальчикам нужен свежий воздух, — сказала она тоном, не подразумевающим пререканий.

Но Борис всё-таки попытался:

— Я тебе вообще-то плачу.

— И я тебе благодарна, Boren’ka, no uzh bol’no vy s mal’chikom blednen’kie. Vitaminov vam ne hvataet. Hochesh’ ya vam...

— Одевайся, Поттер, — сказал Борис, не дослушав. — Эту войну мы проиграли.

Наталья продолжала бегло говорить по-русски, распекая нас за лёгкие пальто и тонкую подошву на ботинках. Борис ворчливо оправдывался, оперируя по большей части нашим возрастом, что совершенно не производило на неё впечатление.

Конечно, я понимал в их диалоге только предлоги, но когда мы оказались на улице Борис возмущённо пересказал его от начала до конца.

— Уволю, — пообещал он. — Найму марокканку.

— Не уволишь, — насмешливо сказал я, получив в ответ обиженный взгляд.

— Ужас. Никакого покоя в собственном доме... Куда пойдём? Хотя, подожди. Я итак знаю. Есть тут одна улочка, ты помрёшь от счастья.

Учитывая извечное желание Бориса меня расшевелить, я ожидал самого худшего, поэтому оказаться среди небольших лавок, наполненных антикварными вещами, стало для меня неожиданностью.

Мы бродили там несколько часов.

Точнее, я бродил — переходя от вещи к вещи, проводя ладонями по шершавости дерева предметов, которые кто-то сделал сотни лет назад, а кто-то совсем недавно бережно отреставрировал. Борис ходил следом и почему-то улыбался, хотя любого на его месте это должно было начать бесить. Периодически я ловил его взгляды на что-то определённое, но ни одна из тех вещей не представляла никакой ценности.

— Хочу это кресло, — сказал Борис в очередном магазине. На улице уже начало темнеть, а желудок сводить от голода, но остановиться я был не в силах. — Слышишь, Поттер? Хочу это кресло.

Я поднял глаза от восхитительной, практически нетронутой временем прикроватной тумбочки конца девятнадцатого века, и вздрогнул.

— Нет.

— Почему это “нет”? — Борис приподнял брови. — Красивое же.

— Оно не впишется в дизайн квартиры, — сказал я. — Это сусальное золото. И тут на спинке вышита картина, где мужик дракона убивает.

— И что?

— Борис, нет, — я посмотрел на ценник. — Пятьдесят восемь тысяч долларов. Ты с ума сошёл?

— Тебе жалко что ли? — возмутился он, с вожделением глядя на кресло.

— Нет!

— Или кресло, или развод! — сообщил Борис, скрестив руки на груди, и я не сразу нашёлся с ответом, но тут же начал краснеть.

— Господа, господа, — подошедший продавец выглядел немного озадаченным нашей размолвкой. Видимо, недавно был в бизнесе: уж я-то прекрасно знал, как сильно люди могут поругаться из-за мебели. — Я уверен, что мы сможем найти компромисс. 

— Хочу кресло, — заявил Борис. И я неожиданно понял — издевается. Точнее, Борису всё-таки стало скучно, и он решил найти себе развлечение за мой счёт.

— Хочу развод, — подыграл я и впервые в жизни не ощутил неловкости оттого, что кто-то мог подумать, будто мы с Борисом пара. — Это кресло не для нашего интерьера.

Лицо продавца вытянулось и посерело. Он оглянулся на дверь в служебные помещения магазина, за которой явно скрывался кто-то более опытный.

— Сделаем ремонт, в чём проблема? — Борис взмахнул руками.

— Или сразу переедем в Ватикан? — предложил я, скорчив максимально зверское выражение. — Там-то и переделывать ничего не придётся, это кресло впишется ну просто как родное.

— Господа, — попробовал привлечь наше внимание продавец. — Вообще-то одному из пап оно и...

— В сраный Версаль переедем, бессердечный ты чурбан, — заявил Борис и, резко развернувшись на месте, направился в сторону выхода широким шагом.

— Эм… уверен, что вы помиритесь, — сказал продавец с искренним сочувствием.

— Отложите кресло, — попросил я на ходу. — Возможно, только это меня и спасёт.

Борис ждал на углу и начал хохотать, едва меня увидев. Рассмеялся ещё сильнее, когда я, подойдя ближе, отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Придурок, — с чувством сказал я.

— Идём ужинать, Поттер, — Борис широко улыбнулся. — Жрать хочется, сил нет.

Я кивнул.

Хочется верить, что тот продавец не обиделся на нас за этот маленький обман. Или решил, что я был удачливым мерзавцев, которому удалось избежать двух бед: и развода, и кресла. И в каком-то смысле, если эта мысль пришла к нему в голову, он оказался прав.

21

В поезд до Парижа мы сели утром. В вагоне были смурные люди в деловых костюмах, несколько семей с детьми и туристы, преимущественно студенты, чьи разноцветные рюкзаки оживляли пространство.

Борис переглянулся с какой-то блондинистой девчонкой, и она глупо заулыбалась.

— Чего насупился? — спросил он у меня.

— Ничего.

Я уставился в окно, где прощались семьи, друзья и парочки. Последних было легко опознать по киношному драматизму в позах и жестах. Ларри бы такое понравилось.

— Первым делом нужно купить тебе костюм, а то выглядишь как оборванец, — заявил Борис.

— Что? — я перевёл на него взгляд. — Зачем?

— Я не рассказывал? — удивился Борис.

— Нет.

— Ох. Поттер, и где твои манеры. Мог и спросить, какого хрена мне понадобилось в Париже.

— Меньше знаешь, меньше расскажешь в суде, — я пожал плечами, и Борис хохотнул.

— Супруги не обязаны свидетельствовать против друг друга, — заявил он, широко улыбнувшись и обнажив белые зубы. — Это к слову. А в Париж мы едем на выставку.

— Выставку? — я озадаченно нахмурился. — Чью?

— Мою, — Борис поморщился. — Перед экспедицией одна знакомая посоветовала мне взять с собой фотоаппарат. Ну и поскольку четыре месяца были очень долгими, я каждого медведя и тюленя по сто раз во всех позах отснял. И Софи решила, что ей понравилось. Она такая… дама твоего плана. 

— Она организовала твою выставку? — спросил я.

— Ну да. Она если чего хочет, остановить её уже невозможно. Проще капитулировать.

— И сегодня открытие? Твоей выставки? — это всё никак не могло уложиться у меня в голове.

— Да, Поттер, — Борис закатил глаза. — Мне помедленнее говорить?

— Idi na huj. Мы идём на открытие выставки? Сегодня?

— Да. Софи сказала, что прикончит меня, если я не появлюсь. У неё свои мошки в голове.

— Тараканы. Говорят “тараканы в голове”.

— Да хоть осы, — Борис махнул рукой. — Смысл в том, что сегодня в девять мы должны выглядеть прилично и делать то, что скажет Софи. Ну… я должен. Если не хочешь, можешь остаться в отеле.

И оставить Бориса с этой таинственной Софи, которую “невозможно остановить, когда она чего-то хочет”? Ну уж нет.

— Я пойду. Интересно, что там за снимки.

Борис фыркнул.

— Много не жди, — посоветовал он. — О, поехали. Скоро будем в Париже. 

“Скоро” — это через три часа и двадцать минут, которые мы провели за просмотром фильма на планшете. Ближе к середине которого Борис уснул, опустив голову мне на плечо.

И когда та блондинка проходила мимо, разочарованно на него посмотрев, я совсем немного позлорадствовал. Самую малость. Но этого хватило, чтобы меня напугать.

22

Борис был самым придирчивым покупателем одежды на свете. И это довольно забавно, учитывая что я помнил, как он носил мои трусы, потому что своих у него не было.

— Слишком скучно, — говорил Борис. — Слишком в полоску. Слишком неряшливо. Слишком… у вас вообще есть глаза?

Мрачнеющие с каждым новым костюмом юноши переглядывались и явно обещали друг другу, если что, помочь спрятать тело.

— Белый? Я же его не замуж выдаю, — говорил Борис. — О, теперь чёрный. Действительно, почему бы ему не выглядеть по-идиотски?

— Борис, может…

— У тебя нет права голоса, Поттер, я видел, в чём ты ходишь.

— Нормальная у меня одежда, — запротестовал я.

— Для дряхлого пердуна с простатитом, — припечатал Борис, махнув рукой продавцам: — Тащи следующий.

В итоге я сбился со счёта, но идеальный костюм был найден. Говоря честно, особых отличий от предыдущих я в нём не нашёл, но Борис был доволен собой, доволен мной и слегка доволен уставшими парнями, за которыми возвышалась гора одежды.

— Ты такой… — я попытался вспомнить слово, которому он меня научил в пятнадцать, — zayoba?

Борис рассмеялся.

— Себя-то видел? Да у тебя сердечки в глазах появляются, когда ты смотришь на любой древний стул.

— Не любой стул.

— Ну да. Сначала надо пощупать, — Борис подмигнул и похлопал по карманам пальто в поисках сигарет и зажигалки, потом закурил, прячась от налетевшего ветра. — Ты так со всеми поступаешь? Какой-то фетиш? Или это из-за дерьмового зрения, da?

— Da, — серьёзно кивнул я. — Надо щупать, причины тут не нужны.

Борис захохотал и подавился дымом.

— Смерти моей хочешь? — спросил он, откашлявшись.

— Это ты начал, — я улыбнулся. Кажется, за эти полторы недели я улыбался больше, чем за весь год. 

— Вот всегда я виноват, — фыркнул Борис. — Идём. Давай, Поттер, топай, раз не умеешь трансгрессировать, нам нужно всё-всё успеть.

И мы всё успели.

23

На открытие выставки была толпа людей в дорогих костюмах и вечерних платьях. Кормили канапе, наливали шампанское и водку.

— Смешай, и получится коктейль под названием “Северное сияние”, — со смешком пояснил мне Борис. — По легенде, рецепт придумали советские студенты от безнадёги. 

— А по правде? 

— Кто ж его знает, — Борис пожал плечами. — Правда одна: сияние можно очень быстро увидеть, потому что пьянеешь на раз-два. О! Софи!

— Борис!

Они крепко обнялись, а потом Софи расцеловала Бориса в обе щеки, на счастье не оставив ни следа тёмно-красной помады. Она была чуть старше, чем мы, красива и на голову ниже Бориса. Прямо как Котку.

И он смотрел на неё, как на Котку, тем же щенячьим, восторженным, влюблённым взглядом.

— За последние две недели даже не позвонил ни разу, — возмущалась Софи. — Я уж решила, что тебя львы сожрали. Как так можно вообще? Тем более, когда я тут кручусь-верчусь и организовываю лучшую выставку на свете?

Борис смеялся, Софи беспардонно тыкала его пальцем в грудь, словно имела на это какое-то право.

— Ты божественна, — сказал Борис. — Ослепительно прекрасна. И ты организовала лучшую выставку на свете.

— Я знаю! — широко улыбнулась Софи. — О. Боря, ты нас не представил.

— Ещё один проступок в длинном списке, — подтвердил Борис, пока я пытался пережить это небрежно-ласковое “Боря”. — Это Поттер. Поттер, познакомься с Софи, Софи, познакомься с Поттером.

— Теодор Декер, — сказал я.

— Очень приятно, — Софи лучезарно фальшиво мне улыбнулась, не уточнив про “Поттера”.

— Он сегодня не очень приветлив, — сообщил Борис. — Мы ходили за покупками.

— Ох, бедный мальчик, — рассмеялась Софи. — И бедные те несчастные, кто пытались тебе угодить.

Борис пожал плечами, всем видом говоря, что полностью согласен с этими словами.

— Как вам выставка?

— Ещё не успел составить впечатление, — сказал я.

— Уверена, вам понравится. У Бориса получилось так поразительно поймать моменты… от них просто захватывает дух. Конечно, он всегда хорошо фотографировал, но эти четыре месяца пошли ему на пользу.

— Во всех смыслах, — согласился Борис и подмигнул мне.

До этого момента я понятия не имел, что он “хорошо фотографировал”. Позабытое ощущение из Амстердама вернулось — рядом со мной стоял незнакомец, о котором я практически ничего не знал. В моих руках были крошечные кусочки пазла: Борис любит животных, Борис навсегда останется алкоголиком, Борису нравятся женщины — маленькие, хрупкие и красивые, Борис поцеловал меня один-единственный раз.

— Поттер?

Я вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Борис показал на официанта, с вежливой улыбкой застывшего рядом со мной.

— Выбери что-нибудь, пока у парня рука не отвалилась.

Я взял бокал с шампанским, благодарно кивнув. 

— Софи?

— Я не гость, а организатор, — серьёзно сказала она. — Да и тебе бы не советовала.

— Какая выставка про Северный Полюс без Северного сияния? — шутливо спросил Борис.

Софи поморщилась и взглянула на часы. 

— Посмотришь его часа через полтора, хорошо?

— Без проблем, — кивнул Борис. — А ты… эм. Поттер?

Я выпил половину бокала почти залпом. И теперь занимался тем, что доливал туда же водку под удивлённым взглядом официанта.

— Ну не гандон? — восхитился Борис. — Вот поэтому мы с тобой и разводимся.

— Вы женаты? — удивилась Софи.

И прежде чем Борис успел открыть свой огромный рот и запротестовать, я сказал:

— Вообще-то, довольно давно. И мы не разводимся.

Борис уставился на меня нечитаемым взглядом, и мне оставалось только надеяться, что весь ужас, который я почувствовал, не отразился у меня на лице.

— Ты никогда не говорил, — улыбнулась ему Софи.

— Поругались, — Борис тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами, продолжая сверлить меня взглядом. — Ты же знаешь же, как это бывает, сама пятнадцать лет в браке.

Софи рассмеялась, и я почувствовал себя идиотом.

24

Фотографии были потрясающие. Северное сияние пузырилось во мне, но дух перехватывало только от снимков. Я бродил от одного фото к другому, не замечая людей вокруг. Борис тихо рассказывал историю каждого. Почти шёпотом, чуть запрокинув лицо вверх, обнажая бледную линию шеи.

Да, будет честным признать, что голова у меня шла кругом не только от фотографий и коктейля. Кажется, четвёртого по счёту.

— Откуда ты знаешь Софи?

— М-м-м… она замужем за одним русским олигархом, — Борис пожал плечами. — В юности была моделью, знаешь. Не на подиуме, конечно, слишком мелкая, но у неё есть просто огненные фотосессии. 

— Хм. Ты не ответил на вопрос.

Борис фыркнул, закатив глаза.

— Клип Робби Уильямса не видел? — он подвигал бровями вверх-вниз. — Для такого веселья нужно топливо.

— О.

— Не то, чтобы Софи в нём особо участвовала. Но она очень любит всё организовывать, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Так и познакомились.

— Ты с ней… ну?

Не знаю, зачем я вообще задал этот вопрос, потому что услышать ответ мне совершенно не хотелось.

— Я для неё что-то среднее между младшим братом, благотворительным проектом и любимой собакой, — махнул рукой Борис. — Но если бы представилась возможность, я бы не отказался. Потрясающая женщина.

— Ты так про всех говоришь, — буркнул я.

— Так правда же! — Борис рассмеялся. — Идём.

— Куда?

Борис шикнул на меня и, приветливо улыбаясь всем вокруг, медленно и осторожно вывел нас к двери в служебные помещения. Возле неё мы на мгновение задержались: Борис выжидал, пока никто не будет смотреть, — а потом стремительным рывком оказались внутри.

— Фух! — сказал Борис. — Ну и сложно же быть шпионом.

— И что мы тут делаем?

— Сбегаем, — он усмехнулся. — Или ты хочешь остаться?

— Не особо. Но… это же твоя выставка.

— Я художник, я так вижу, — с непроницаемым лицом сообщил Борис и расхохотался. — У нас завтра поезд, и это противозаконно — убить единственную ночь в Париже на светский приём.

— Софи обидится? — спросил я.

— Ты плохо её знаешь, — Борис хмыкнул и, взяв меня за запястье, потянул за собой. — Идём, Поттер, мы на пороге захватывающих приключений, не спугни их вопросами.

— Ты... только что Мэри Поппинс процитировал? — поразился я.

— А ты — это понял! — Борис рассмеялся и ускорил шаг.

25

Поворотный момент? Наверное, именно эта ночь им и стала. Не будь её, и мы бы ещё несколько лет осторожно ничего не предпринимали. Ещё несколько лет я бы убеждал себя, что та жажда, что я испытывал, была сугубо платонической. Борис был моим лучшим другом, точкой отсчёта, человеком, который принёс в мою жизнь самые грязные вещи, и человеком, который помог мне исправить самую большую ошибку.

В ту ночь мы пили, бродили по барам и кабакам Парижа и даже зашли в кабаре “Сумасшедшая лошадь”, где неотличимые друг от друга девушки, одетые скорее в игру света и тени, чем в нижнее бельё, показали “лучшее шоу в городе”.

А потом, в очередном темном безлюдном переулке Борис вспомнил, что так и не выполнил обещание, и решил прямо сейчас найти девочек, чтобы я наконец-то повеселился.

— Хочешь, чтобы сделали хорошо, сделай сам, — ответил я. К тому моменту алкоголя во мне было намного больше, чем здравого смысла.

Борис по-мальчишески широко ухмыльнулся, толкнул меня к стене дома и опустился на колени.

В моей голове кто-то словно запустил фейерверк. 

— Борис.

Я вцепился пальцами в его волосы, но не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить. Я был пьян, но хватило одного вида губ Бориса в дюйме от ширинки, чтобы член налился кровью.

— Вообще я за делегирование полномочий, — шутливо заметил он, расстёгивая молнию, — но сегодня последую твоему мудрому совету.

Мы были на улице, в десяти футах ходили, говорили и смеялись люди, а полы пальто практически не скрывали происходящее и… Когда Борис взял в рот, всё это перестало меня волновать. Остался только он — мягкие волосы под моими пальцами, движения горячего языка и едва слышные звуки. Борис даже не был в этом хорош — слишком много зубов, слишком неловкие движения, — но и это не имело значения. Фейерверк на долбанное четвёртое июля, вот что это для меня было. 

— Борис, я сейчас…

Он упрямо взял глубже, и на мгновение я испугался — подавится и задохнётся, вот весело будет объяснять это копам, — а потом спустил.

Борис всё-таки закашлялся, с трудом поднялся, утирая рот рукавом. Его губы покраснели, на щеках остались различимые дорожки слёз, и меня снова замкнуло. Я притянул его ближе и повернул нас на месте, так что теперь Борис прижимался лопатками к стене, а я нависал над ним.

— Ну как? — он снова усмехнулся. — На сколько баллов из десяти? Не лучше было всё-таки отдать это на аутсорси...

Я накрыл ладонью его промежность, и Бориса выгнуло мне навстречу. Он клацнул зубами, замолчав на полуслове, а я забрался к нему в штаны, мимоходом отметив отсутствие нижнего белья. Кажется, Борис надевал трусы только когда ложился ко мне в кровать. И над этой мыслью стоило подумать позднее. Я обвёл большим пальцем влажную от предэякулята головку, а потом обхватил его член и начал ласкать. Борис запрокинул голову, и я сделал то, о чём мечтал весь вечер. Как же меня манила эта нетронутая, бледная шея.

Борис глухо застонал, когда я прикусил кожу, выругался, стоило пройтись по тому же местечку языком, и задрожал перед тем, как кончить.

— Blyat, — выдохнул он.

— Da, — я отстранился.

Мы привели себя в порядок, как будто можно было скрыть раскрасневшиеся лица и запах секса. Но, по крайней мере, все ширинки были застёгнуты, а тёмное пятно на брюках Бориса надёжно скрыто под полами пальто.

— Идём, — сказал он.

И я пошёл следом.

26

Утром Борис кинул на меня один взгляд и тут же фыркнул от смеха.

— Неужели запомнил? — спросил он.

— Мы… — я облизал пересохшие губы и просто кивнул. — Запомнил.

— Расслабься, Поттер. Будем считать, что вспомнили школьные годы.

Борис отвернулся, чтобы взять с подноса, оставленного официантом, какую-то булочку. Он стоял в чёрных трусах и чёрной футболке посреди номера одного из самых дорогих отелей Парижа, максимально не вписываясь в помпезный интерьер восемнадцатого века, и я не мог отвести от него взгляд.

— Хотя, — шутливо продолжил он, — в школьные годы мы про это никогда не разговаривали. Всё-таки стареем и мудреем.

— Мы… это не должно повториться, — почти умоляюще сказал я.

Плечи Бориса словно окаменели, но уже через мгновение он расслабил их и повернулся ко мне с максимально нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Что случилось в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, — легко согласился он.

— Да, — я кивнул.

Борис откусил от булки огромный кусок и, повернув голову, начал быстро жевать, глядя в окно. Меня бросило в жар, потому что на его шее уже расцвёл внушительный багровый засос. И это я его там оставил.

— Борис… — у меня как-то разом осип голос.

— Что? Ох… — он посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся, провёл свободной рукой по волосам, взлохматив их больше обычного, взглянул на часы. — Что ж. В “Вегасе” у нас осталось ещё восемь часов и пятнадцать минут, а потом придётся покинуть этот город. Чем займёмся?

В глазах у него плясали черти.

Я сглотнул застрявший поперёк горла комок и кивнул на кровать. Борис снова усмехнулся, вернул недоеденную булку на поднос.

— Классная идея, Поттер.

Просто отвратительная. Но у нас оставалось так мало времени. На завтра был назначен предсвадебный ужин, на послезавтра — свадьба, а через два дня мы должны были оказаться в Нью-Йорке и оформить бумаги на развод. И я знал, что обратный отсчёт уже пошёл: несколько дней, максимум — неделя, и Борис снова исчезнет из моей жизни, потому что я ничем не смогу его удержать.

Я отстранённо смотрел, как он что-то искал в сумке, и едва успел поймать, полетевший мне в руки тюбик. Прочитал этикетку, ощутив как перехватило дыхание на словосочетании “для анального секса”, и спросил, стараясь не показать, что ответ меня как-то заденет:

— Откуда? Ты же говорил, что с парнями не спал.

Борис фыркнул и стянул футболку.

— Я открою для тебя дивный новый мир, Поттер, но в задницу дают и девчонки.

— Я… я не уверен, что… я никогда… — я всё никак не мог выговорить это вслух.

— Нам не хватит восьми часов и… — он снова взглянул на часы, — тринадцати минут, чтобы ты расслабился. Поэтому это ты меня трахнешь.

Дыхание перехватило, и я замер с открытым ртом, как выброшенная из воды рыба.

— Horosho? — криво улыбнулся Борис.

Я кивнул, но нашёл в себе силы спросить:

— Но ты ведь тоже никогда?..

— Однажды, — он пожал плечами. — В день нашей свадьбы. Очень надеюсь, что с тех пор твоя техника улучшилась.

— Мы?.. — у меня затряслись руки.

— Тео, — Борис подошёл ближе и, обхватив пальцами мой подбородок, заставил на себя посмотреть. — Заткнись, ладно?

Я заткнулся. 

Это были самые долгие восемь часов моей жизни, пролетевшие как мгновение. Борис едва заметно морщился, насаживаясь на мои пальцы, кусал алые губы и тихо вздыхал, когда я проходился по особенно чувствительному месту. Молчать было просто, потому что в эти моменты я бы едва ли смог выдавил хоть слово. Я хотел, чтобы ему понравилось. Борис всё время спрашивал, счастлив ли я, всё время обо мне заботился, и мне страстно хотелось ему отплатить. Сделать ему хорошо, трахнуть так, чтобы он забыл все языки, которые знал. Заняться с ним любовью.

— Тео… хва-тит, — у Бориса выступила испарина на лбу, мелко дрожали бёдра. Я поцеловал местечко рядом с коленом, и он всхлипнул. У меня шла кругом голова.

— Давай ещё один. Хорошо?

— Я вчера видел твой член, — у него закатились глаза, когда я чуть развёл пальцы. — Если ты за ночь новый не отрастил, со мной всё будет в порядке.

Я тихо фыркнул и осторожно вытащил пальцы. Надел презерватив.

— Как ты?..

— Как сейчас, — быстро ответил Борис.

А вот я был в этом не уверен. Казалось, если мы останемся лицом к лицу, Борис сразу всё поймёт. Глупый страх, потому что в тот момент он мог думать только о том, как спрятать свои чувства, но тогда я понятия об этом не имел. Наверное, не поверил, если бы кто-то мне рассказал.

Я облизал пересохшие губы и устроился между разведёнными ногами Бориса. Руки снова начали дрожать.

— Тео? — позвал он.

— Д-да?

— Dvigaj zadnitsej.

Я рассмеялся, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в его плечо. Борис вцепился в мои волосы всей пятернёй и потянул, намекая, что совершенно не шутит.

— Сейчас, — сказал я. — Сейчас.

Помог себе рукой, чтобы головка оказалась прямо напротив его ануса, замер на мгновение и, выдохнув, толкнулся вперёд. 

— Боже.

С расширенными зрачками Борис выглядел так, словно обдолбался. И он снова кусал губы, давя стоны. Меня это практически оскорбило, и следующий толчок получился резче и глубже. У Бориса закатились глаза, он рвано вздохнул, вцепившись мне в плечи.

— Ещё, — приказал он. — Davaj, milyj, ты ведь можешь ещё.

Я мог. Я бы дал ему всё, что он попросил. 

И я вбивался в его тело, чувствуя, как он сжимается на моём члене, слушал его приглушённые стоны, и хотел остаться в этом моменте навсегда. Борис стал моим. Был моим уже одиннадцать лет.

— Тео… блядь. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Я обхватил ладонью его оставленный без внимания член, и Борис взвыл, выгнувшись струной и сжав меня так крепко, что я кончил вслед за ним.

Мы замерли, тяжело дыша, а потом я осторожно вышел и рухнул рядом. Жар внизу живота никуда не делся.

— Blyat.

— Ты всегда после секса ругаешься по-русски? — спросил я.

— И во время тоже, — серьёзно сказал Борис. — Ты не заметил? Тогда придётся повторить.

Мы посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Хохотали, цепляясь друг за друга, обнажённые и потные. Такие счастливые и довольные, что другой не догадался о нашем огромном секрете и не призвал к ответу. 

Два полных идиота.

27

На поезд мы едва успели. Слишком сложно было остановиться, почти невозможно — вылезти из кровати. Я чуть ли не до крови прикусил язык, чтобы не предложить остаться в нашем “Вегасе” навсегда.

Борис отстранился первым. Первым натянул одежду и начал собирать вещи, кинув мне в лицо трусы.

— Давай, Поттер, — фыркнул он, — шевелись. Мистер Хоби проклянёт меня, если я не доставлю тебя точно ко времени.

В его поведении не было ничего странного, ни капли стеснения. Словно он и впрямь позабыл все прошедшие часы, что неимоверно меня злило.

Мы приехали на вокзал за тридцать две минуты до отправления поезда — без двух минут до крайнего срока. Бегом прошли регистрацию в пассажирскую зону и пограничный паспортный контроль.

Борис точно так же подшучивал надо мной, флиртовал со всем — от беллбоя до сотрудницы вокзала, — и заснул, опустив голову мне на плечо, едва поезд тронулся. 

Я сходил с ума.

Это было огромной ошибкой, которую никто не поможет исправить. Разве что время. Быть может, думал я тогда, лет через пятьдесят я смогу обо всём забыть и спокойно смотреть Борису в глаза.

Быть может, через сто лет, когда Борис опустит мне на плечо свою седую и кудрявую или совершенно лысую голову, моё сердце не дрогнет. А, если и дрогнет, я просто умру от инфаркта и всё.

Ближе к концу пути, когда поезд уже вышел из тоннеля, пришло сообщение от Китси.

“МАМА ПОЗВАЛА НА ОБЕД ТОМА”  
“ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ”, — ответил я.  
“КРЁСТНАЯ СПРОСИЛА МОЖНО ЛИ ВЕРНУТЬ ПРЕДЫДУЩЕГО ЮНОШУ, — писала Китси. — РЕШИЛА, ЧТО ТЕБЯ ЭТО РАССМЕШИТ”.

Мне и впрямь стало очень смешно. Учитывая, что мадам Анна де Лармессин испытывала ко мне что-то среднее между презрением, жалостью и отвращением, даже президент не смог бы найти слова весомее, чтобы меня похвалить.

“ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ, Я ПОПРОШУ ДРУГА, ЧТОБЫ ОН НАШЁЛ ТЕБЕ ПАРНЯ ИЗ РУССКОЙ ИЛИ УКРАИНСКОЙ МАФИИ, — предложил я, — КРЁСТНАЯ ПОЛЮБИТ ТОММИ КАК РОДНОГО”.  
“ХАХА, — ответила Китси, — ЕСЛИ ВСЕ ПЕРЕЖИВУТ ЭТОТ ОБЕД Я ПОДУМАЮ НАД ТВОИМ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕМ”.

Борис что-то тихо сказал во сне и мечтательно улыбнулся. Меня кольнуло ревнивой злостью и я чуть дёрнул плечом.

Борис вздрогнул и проснулся. Выпрямился, хлопая осоловевшими, сонными глазами.

— Приехали? — спросил он.

— Почти.

Он посмотрел на часы и ворчливо заметил:

— Блин, такой сон просрал.

— Засыпай снова, — предложил я, чувствуя себя виноватым.

— Это тебе не сериал на Нетфликс, — Борис закатил глаза. — Кому пишешь?

— Китси.

— О… — Борис вдруг вскочил на ноги. — Надо отлить. Скоро вернусь.

Но вернулся он только когда поезд подошёл к вокзалу «Сент-Панкрас» в центре Лондона и оставалось меньше минуты до конца поездки.

— Познакомился с ребятами, — ответил он на мой недоумевающий взгляд. — Давай, Поттер, улыбнись. Мы ведь прибыли на твою магическую родину.

— Иди ты, — фыркнул я.

28

В холле отеля я увидел Хоби. И пока мы обнимались и обменивались последними новостями, Борис исчез. Только что был за спиной, но стоило мне обернуться — а его и след простыл.

— Парень умеет проваливаться сквозь землю, — покачал головой Хоби.

— Да… — озадаченно согласился я.

— На этот раз ты хоть знаешь, как его отыскать?

— Эм…

Я не знал. У меня не было его телефона, и я не позаботился о том, чтобы спросить, забронировал ли он номер в отеле. Я настолько привык, что Борис был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что его отсутствие походило на удар током.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Хоби.

— Всё в порядке, — бодро соврал я.

Хоби тяжело вздохнул, но давить не стал.

Мы сходили поужинать — даже в незнакомом городе Хоби нашёл ресторанчик, где почти не было посетителей, — прогулялись по центру, заглянув в пару сувенирных лавок, выпили по пинте пива в самом настоящем пабе, где по огромной плазменной панеле на стене шёл соккер, а толпа болельщиков эмоционально поддерживала одну из команд. Потом вернулись в отель и разошлись по номерам.

Бориса не было.

Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что он волшебным способом окажется в моей постели, но… я снова должен был заснуть в одиночестве, и это меня пугало. Несмотря на усталость и слипающиеся глаза я просидел на кушетке перед телевизором едва ли не до утра. Борис не пришёл и не позвонил.

Борис снова мне приснился.

Снова раненый, снова умирающий, снова мёртвый. Но в ту ночь некому было меня разбудить.

29

— Краше в гроб кладут, — припечатала Пиппа.

— Привет, я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся я. — А где Эверетт?

— Зубы мне не заговаривай, что с тобой случилось?

— Просто уснуть не мог, — я беспечно пожал плечами. — Бывает. Милая вечеринка, к слову. Кто придумал декор?

Пиппа закатила глаза. Она сияла от счастья словно маленькая радужная феечка. Волшебное создание, пережившее столько горя и не сломавшееся. Наверное, я всегда буду в неё немного влюблён.

— Декоратора посоветовал Борис, — сказала она.

Я едва не отпрянул.

— Да ладно.

— Ага. Представляешь, столкнулись с ним на улице возле Национальной галереи, я ему ногу отдавила, бедняге.

— Он… что-то такое упоминал. Где-то полгода назад, да?

— Ага, — Пиппа закивала. — Мы как раз пытались начать готовиться к свадьбе. Так что не только почти покалечили, но потом ещё и два часа ныли о своих проблемах. Ужасные мы люди.

— Борис привык. Я ему всю жизнь ною о своих проблемах, — сказал я.

Пиппа звонко рассмеялась.

— Не поверишь, но именно так он и ответил, когда мы попытались извиниться. А потом посоветовал нам декоратора, кондитера и портного. Просто спас всю эту свадьбу.

— Борис это умеет.

— А где он, кстати? — Пиппа чуть привстала на цыпочки, чтобы оглядеть весь зал. Учитывая её размер, это не очень помогло.

— А он должен прийти? 

— Да? — Пиппа нахмурилась. — Я же просила Хоби передать, чтобы ты его взял с собой.

— Он передал, — поспешил сообщить я. — Просто… сегодня ведь не свадьба.

— Выкрутился, — Пиппа фыркнула.

Я развёл руками. Говорить вслух о том, что Борис от меня, кажется, сбежал, мне совершенно не хотелось.

30

Поздно вечером, практически ночью, кто-то постучал в дверь моего номера.

На пороге оказался промокший до нитки Борис, с влажными волосами, налипшими на лоб.

Я схватил его за лацканы пальто и втянул в номер без лишних слов. За его спиной щёлкнул замок.

— Горячий приём, Поттер, — рассмеялся Борис. — Соскучился?

— Идиот, — сказал я. От облегчения — живой, не похитили, не пристрелили, не сбежал за Полярный круг, — немного кружилась голова. — Ты где был?

— У знакомых. И знакомых знакомых. И близких друзей знакомых знакомых, — смеялся Борис.

Я отстранился и пристально изучил его зрачки.

— Ты снова?..

— Чья бы корова мычала, Поттер, — фыркнул Борис. Его губы были синими. — Думаешь, я ничего не замечаю? Думаешь, я… о чём ты вообще думаешь? Что, блядь, происходит у тебя в ебучей голове. Что-о-о? — он снова захихикал и едва не грохнулся на задницу.

— Осторожно! — я подхватил его подмышками и прислонил к двери для устойчивости. — Ты весь мокрый. Господи, Борис. Я никогда тебя таким не видел.

С пальто натекла целая лужа, и я принялся стягивать его с плеч, кинул куда-то на пол. Под пальто были мокрый пиджак и липнущая к телу рубашка. Под ней — багровый, свежий синяк на рёбрах, величиной с ладонь.

— Ты что делал?

— Угадай.

— Боже.

Я расстегнул его брюки, дёрнул вниз и присел, чтобы развязать шнурки на ботинках, потом снял их, обхватив бледные лодыжки, одну за другой, почувствовал вес Бориса, когда он, пошатнувшись, опёрся руками о мои плечи. 

— Осторожнее, — тихо сказал я и заставил его переступить через упавшие брюки. 

Нижнего белья, разумеется, не было.

— На пороге меня ещё не раздевали, — сообщил Борис.

— Ты ледяной. Заболеешь воспалением лёгких, и я сам тебя прикончу.

— Пф, — Борис закатил глаза. — Ты такой… драматичный.

— Сегодня, Боря, это ты драматичный, — раздражённо сказал я, ведя нас в ванную комнату к тёплому душу. 

Я согрел Бориса, уложил в кровать и замотал в одеяло, как в кокон. И он почти сразу же уснул, а я сидел рядом и думал. 

Что, если бы этот идиот не вернулся?

31

Я разбудил Бориса за три часа до свадьбы. Получилось с трудом, но он всё-таки встал и посмотрел на меня с каким-то испуганно-виноватым выражением лица.

— У тебя далеко тот костюм с выставки? — спросил я. — Пиппа очень хочет видеть тебя в рядах почётных гостей.

— Там… — Борис замялся на мгновение, — колени грязные. Но это не единственный мой приличный костюм.

Мои щёки начали гореть. Разумеется, там были грязные колени и не только. Это со своих пальцев сперму я слизал, но то, что впиталась в ткань… Господи, как же я тогда мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказал я. — У нас есть время, чтобы его забрать. Ты где остановился?

— Хм. Идём.

Борис встал, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы, натянул предложенные спортивные штаны, слишком длинные для его роста, проигнорировал футболку и, присев на секунду у всё ещё лежащего в прихожей пальто, вышёл за дверь.

— Ты решил прямо так уйти? — спросил я, последовав за ним. — Босиком?

— Тут недалеко, — отозвался Борис и подошёл к двери в соседний номер. Я чуть не расхохотался в голос. — Давай… часа через два встретимся?

— Сходи в душ. Через двадцать минут принесу еду.

Борис вскинул брови, но протестовать не стал.

— Только что-нибудь отвратительное, — попросил он. — Ну, знаешь?

— Макдоналдс или Бургер кинг?

Борис фыркнул, сдув упавшую на глаза чёлку.

— Удиви меня, Поттер, — сказал он и захлопнул перед моим носом дверь.

32

К началу церемонии мы были вымыты, причёсаны и одеты с иголочки. И едва говорили, обожравшись фастфудом до отвала.

— Хорошие гости, кормить не надо, — пошутил Хоби, увидев количество мусора в номере. А потом начал обстоятельно расспрашивать Бориса обо всех странах, в которых тот бывал. Диалог затянулся и практически перешёл в монолог, но слушал даже я, хоть большую часть уже знал.

У церкви пришлось расстаться. Всё-таки Хоби нужно было отдать Пиппу Эверетту, но Борис пообещал запомнить, на чём они остановились.

— Эх, — сказал он, когда мы сели, — жалко, что Попчика не взяли.

— Он бы умер от разрыва сердца, если бы оказался в самолёте. В первые несколько месяцев в Нью-Йорке он запрыгивал на руки, когда мимо проезжала машина.

Борис хохотнул.

— Бедняга. Да, наверное, к путешествиям нужно привыкать с детства.

— Наверное, — согласился я.

Заиграла музыка, и мы замолчали. Справа от меня зарыдала женщина. Слева донёсся шёпот Бориса:

— Они ведь даже до алтаря не дошли. Или была команда “плачь!”? 

Я прикусил губу и пихнул его локтем в бок. Борис охнул, и я запоздало вспомнил про синяк.

Он болезненно улыбнулся в ответ на мой виноватый взгляд.

— В норме.

Хоби поцеловал Пиппу в лоб и пожал руку Эверетту, украдкой стёр набежавшие слёзы и сел на первую скамью рядом с тетей Маргарет. В наступившей тишине громко звучал голос священника, говорившего о святости брака, о необходимости быть вместе в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, до самой смерти.

— Элвис был веселее, — шёпотом сообщил мне Борис.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Рыдающая женщина недовольно на нас посмотрела.

Пиппа сказала “да”, потом “да” сказал Эверетт, и они стали мужем и женой. Я поднялся вместе со всеми и зааплодировал.

33

На свадебном приёме я вышел в туалет на несколько минут, а когда вернулся увидел, что Бориса обступила толпа. Он что-то рассказывал Джейкобу, брату жениха, бурно жестикулируя. А тот выглядел так, словно на его глазах Иисус превращал воду в вино.

— Что происходит? — спросил я у Пиппы, стоявшей в том же кругу.

— Борис предложил Джейкобу лучшее решение по… ой, честно говоря, я понимала слова только в первых двух предложениях.

— Но это же… — я заволновался. — Всё законно, да?

— Да, — кивнул Эверетт. — Вроде? Я тоже только предлоги понимаю. И где ты нашёл этого парня?

— Мы дружим с детства, — сухо напомнил я. 

— Впервые в жизни увидел Джейка с открытым ртом. Он у нас… папин любимчик, всё всегда знает лучше всех. Охрененно просто. Милая, а можно Борис будет ходить с нами на ужин к родителям?

— Нельзя, — тут же ревниво заявил я, и Пиппа звонко рассмеялась.

Эверетт немного сник, но потом снова воспрял духом и спросил:

— Он что, корпоративный юрист?

— С чего ты взял?

— Такие подробности о законодательстве нормальные люди не знают. Тогда чем он занимается?

— Борис… — я замялся, пытаясь придумать, как бы описать его жизненный путь, не используя слова “наркотрафик” и “русская мафия”. — Он где-то год назад продал свой бизнес и вложил средства в стартап, а потом уехал в экспедицию за Полярный круг на четыре месяца. Два дня назад выставка с его фотографиями из этой поездки открылась в Париже. И последние семь недель он помогал строить больницу для бедных в Уганде.

Эверетт и Пиппа посмотрели на Бориса с уважением и толикой восхищения.

— Нифига, — сказал Эверетт. — А я за последний год даже регулярно в спортзал ходить не начал.

Борис почувствовал наши взгляды и поднял голову. Улыбнулся мне. Он улыбнулся _мне_, и у меня сладко ёкнуло сердце.

Борис что-то тихо сказал Джейкобу, похлопал его по плечу и встал, направившись к нам.

— Ну что, Поттер, может сходим покурить?

— Мы с вами, — быстро сказала Пиппа и воровато оглянулась.

— Ха, ты прям как школьница, — захохотал Борис.

Пиппа зашикала на него, раскраснелась, но тоже захихикала. Потом мы незаметно выскользнули за дверь — та ещё задача, когда в ваших рядах человек в свадебном платье, — и спрятались за дерево в саду, выбрав дуб покрепче. Эверетт завернул Пиппу в свой пиджак, и она недовольно проворчала, что прибьёт его, если он простудится в их медовый месяц.

— В моей программе мероприятий солнечный удар и отравление, милая, — со смешком успокоил он.

— Куда едете? — спросил Борис.

— Филиппины. Наши друзья уезжают туда на зиму третий год, предложили нам комнату, — ответила Пиппа.

— Там миленько, — кивнул он. — Но слишком жарко. Мы вот с Поттером только что из Уганды, и на ближайшие лет пять с солнцем я завязал. 

— Почему ты всё время зовёшь его “Поттером”? — спросила Пиппа с искренним любопытством.

— Ты что не помнишь его в детстве? — рассмеялся Борис. — Он же был вылитый Гарри Поттер!

— Тогда уж скорее Джеймс, — Пиппа смерила меня задумчивым взглядом, а потом посмотрела на Бориса. — Ты-то вылитый молодой Сириус Блэк... У тебя случайно нет мотоцикла?

— Летающего? — подмигнул Борис, и они с Пиппой маньячно захихикали.

Мы с Эвереттом тоскливо переглянулись, впервые найдя общий язык. Моя проблема неожиданно стала его проблемой, и нас обоих это не радовало.

Пиппа оказалась страстной фанаткой Гарри Поттера. Она рассказала Борису, куда сходить, где купить лучшую волшебную палочку, стоит ли делать фото на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и откуда отходит Хогвартс-экспресс.

— Ребята, — позвал нас Хоби.

Пиппа подпрыгнула и спрятала сигарету за спину, едва не подпалив платье.

— Вы же взрослые люди, — покачал головой он. — Не могли что ли одеться? Возвращайтесь, настало время для торжественных речей.

— Ой, — Пиппа поморщилась. — Идём, Хоби, спасибо.

Эверетт помог ей с длинным подолом платья и они оба скрылись за дверьми в зал.

— Идёшь? — спросил Борис, потушив сигарету о решётку.

— Через минуту. Я догоню.

Борис кивнул и тоже ушёл. А я достал телефон и начал листать список контактов в поисках одного имени. Мне очень нужно было поговорить с человеком, который знал мою маму намного лучше, чем я.

34

Мистер Брайсгерд ответил почти сразу.

— Теодор? Что-то случилось?

— Добрый день, — сказал я. — Всё в порядке. Я… это личный вопрос. Вы ведь часто общались с моей мамой? Дружили.

— Ну… — мистер Брайсгерд тихо вздохнул. — Да, мы довольно хорошо друг друга знали. Но… мы больше разговаривали об искусстве, чем о личной жизни.

— Да, — быстро сказал я, пока он не предложил связаться с какой-нибудь из её подруг. — Я знаю. И это даже… Именно это мне и нужно. Вы её знали. Вы знаете, как она думала, как смотрела на этот мир, что она считала правильным и… неправильным. 

— Теодор. Что случилось?

— Я люблю одного человека.

— Это прекрасно.

— Это парень, — твёрдо сказал я, крепче сжав телефон в руке.

Мистер Брайсгерд помолчал, а потом просто спросил:

— Ты помнишь, какой она была, Тео?

— Доброй. Красивой. Весёлой, — каждое слово давалось мне с трудом.

— И она очень тебя любила. Ты был для неё самым любимым человеком в целом мире. Ты это понимаешь?

— Да.

— И как ты думаешь она бы встретила парня, которого любишь ты?

— Она… — я запнулся, представив её, вспомнив, с каким интересом она слушала все мои детские проблемы, с какой улыбкой знакомилась с моими друзьями, — она бы встретила его с радостью. Он бы ей понравился, — с уверенностью сказал я. — Он тоже… он…

— Добрый, красивый, весёлый? — в голосе мистера Брайсгерда слышалась едва заметная тоска.

— Да.

Про то, что Борис был ещё и “проблемным”, я решил не упоминать. В конце-то концов, я и сам был не лучше.

— Тогда что тебя останавливает?

Я попытался объяснить. Что сначала меня признали одарённым ребёнком, отгородив стеклянной перегородкой практически ото всех ровесников, а потом теракт в музее и смерть мамы сделали её пуленепробиваемой. Я с четырнадцати не мог вписаться в рамки этого мира, не соврав, и меня тошнило от мысли, что люди, узнав о моих чувствах к Борису, подумают, что я… что они меня увидят. Настоящего, без образа удачного дельца и знатока искусства. Меня — наркомана, алкоголика, вора и убийцу. Любовь была слабостью.

К тому же, Борис мог сказать, что мы просто друзья. Как бы я смог существовать дальше с грузом этого знания?

Я мог пережить нелюбовь Пиппы, Китси и любого другого человека на свете, но не Бориса. Только не Бориса. Любовь была уязвимостью.

Мистер Брайсгерд терпеливо меня выслушал. Конечно, вслух я излагал исключительно отцензуренную версию внутреннего монолога, но всё равно рассказал больше, чем собирался. Он не перебивал. Из него бы получился прекрасный приёмный отец. Прекрасный муж, с которым мама была бы счастлива.

— Тео, время бежит так быстро, — сказал он, когда я окончательно захлебнулся в словах и замолчал. — Если слишком долго бояться, можно ничего не успеть. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Я понимал.

— Спасибо.

— Заходи как-нибудь, — сказал мистер Брайсгерд. — Заходи один или с этим парнем, я буду рад в любом случае. 

— Я… да, конечно.

35

Борис ждал меня — тёмное пятно посреди свадебного убранства. Он стоял, привалившись к стене, и немного хмурился, рассматривая что-то на полу.

— Эй, — неуверенно сказал я.

Борис поднял голову и усмехнулся.

— Снежинка? — спросил он.

— Что? Нет, — я мотнул головой. — Слушай, Борис, я хотел спросить… ты правда думаешь, что быть с тем, кого по-настоящему любишь, нельзя?

Выражение лица Бориса стало каким-то скорбным.

— Поттер… — ласково, как больному на голову, сказал он. — Я всё понимаю, но сейчас уже не тот момент. Она только что замуж вышла, подожди хоть пару лет, пока они разругаются и подадут на развод.

— Я не о…

— Мистер Декер? — девушка в неприметном сером платье с наушников в ухе поймала меня за руку. — Где же вы ходите? Сейчас ваша очередь говорить речь.

— Подождите, мне нужно…

— Нельзя рушить порядок, — сообщила мне девушка с огнём праведного фанатика в глазах. — Идёмте, у нас минута двадцать секунд.

— Тео, — позвал Борис. — Я серьёзно.

— Я…

Девушка дёрнула меня за руку, не дав договорить. Пришлось пойти за ней и покорно ждать минуту. Борис тоже вернулся на своё место за столом. Одна из английский подружек Пиппы что-то сказала ему, и он с улыбкой пожал плечами. Мы не сводили друг с друга глаз.

А потом настала моя очередь, и ещё одна девушка в сером сунула мне в одну руку микрофон, а в другую — бокал с шампанским и подтолкнула на сцену. Как же я ненавидел публичные выступления. Впрочем, со временем эти чувства нисколько не изменились.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал я. — Меня зовут Тео, и я со стороны невесты, что очевидно по моему акценту. Пиппа — замечательная, я не знаю человека светлее. А Эверетт… мы не очень часто встречались, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, какой он хороший парень. И они любят друг друга, а это самое главное, правда? Любить. Один человек сказал мне, что любить слишком сильно нельзя, потому что это тебя убьёт… Не знаю, может, он и прав, но если не любить слишком сильно, то в чём тогда смысл? Да, эта любовь может ранить, или закончиться, или стать ненавистью, если вы не смогли её сберечь, но… — я сглотнул. — Что если смогли? Что, если вопреки всему, на этой планете случаются настоящие чудеса и эта любовь станет чудом для вас? Нельзя ведь узнать, пока не попробуешь…

Я на мгновение затих.

Новобрачные, гости и Хоби смотрели на меня с одинаковым любопытством. Только Борис сидел, прикрыв ладонью лицо, словно не желал присутствовать при моём публичном позоре.

— Я… я хочу пожелать вам сохранить вашу любовь. Пусть она станет чудом. За Пиппу и Эверетта.

— За Пиппу и Эверетта! — повторили все, поднимая бокалы.

Я осушил свой до дна.

36

— Можно тебя на минуту? — спросил я, подойдя к столику.

Борис кивнул и практически вскочил на ноги. Мы снова вышли на улицу. Прошло всего-то минут десять, но лондонское небо решило, что хорошего с нас хватит: первые холодные капли упали мне на голову, а порыв ледяного ветра пробрал до костей.

— Ты молодец, — сказал Борис. — Знаю, как это было тяжело, но…

— Кого ты так сильно любил? — перебил его я. — Котку? Эту… Катю? Кого-то ещё?

Борис удивлённо моргнул. Он выглядел так, словно я ударил его поддых. Словно я собирался ударить ещё. Последний раз такой загнанный, испуганный взгляд у него был в Вегасе, теми вечерами, когда мы слышали тяжёлые шаги и пьяные крики его отца на первом этаже дома.

Борис вскинул подбородок и выпрямился, взяв себя в руки.

— Издеваешься? — холодно спросил он.

Я искренне удивился.

— Нет.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Просто я… я ненавижу этого человека, — сказал я.

Борис округлил глаза. Маска снова треснула, и под ней оказался неподдельный шок.

— Чего? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Я ненавижу этого человека, потому что… чёрт, Борис. Я не… — я на мгновение зажмурился, как перед прыжком в воду с моста, а потом выпалил: — Я тебя люблю. Не как друга, или брата, или… 

— Это был ты, — странным, бесцветным голосом сказал Борис. — Ты — единственный человек, которого я по-настоящему любил в своей жизни... И в целом я согласен с тем, что ты этого человека ненавидишь. 

— Любил… в прошедшем времени? — осторожно уточнил я. 

— Ты совсем идиот? — тяжело вздохнул Борис. — Так бы и двинул.

Я шагнул к нему.

Борис попятился, приложился лопатками и затылком о дерево. Я обхватил ладонями его лицо, нагнулся и поцеловал. Второй раз в жизни. По крайней мере, из тех раз, что я помнил.

Поцелуй-перевёртыш. Теперь я нависал над Борисом и это я ласково погладил большими пальцами линию его челюсти, жадно целуя. Только он, в отличие от меня — шестнадцатилетнего, напуганного и запутавшегося, — с готовностью ответил.

Борис вцепился мне в бока, скользнул языком в рот. Мы целовались как сумасшедшие, не обращая внимания на обрушившийся на нас ливень. В нём, к слову, не было ничего романтичного: просто мокро и холодно, но остановиться было невозможно.

На свадьбу мы уже не вернулись.

37

Проговорили полночи. О том, как он осознал свои чувства, стоя рядом со мной перед алтарём и Элвисом, и как первым делом на следующее утро решил, что ему просто необходимо влюбиться. Как выбрал Котку, руководствуясь исключительно холодной логикой: взрослая, миленькая, отвязная, с чувством юмора и бойфрэндом. Совершенно безопасная. Примерно с такими же мыслями я встречался с двумя девчонками сразу. У одной был парень, у второй — жених, и к обеим я ничего не чувствовал.

А ещё Котку была _такая, как мы._ Помню, в юности эта фраза меня практически оскорбила. Когда я изнывал от одиночества, безделья и ревности, сравнение с ней показалось ножом в спину. Но теперь я узнал, что он имел в виду. Котку была как мы, поэтому когда Борис признался ей в своих чувствах ко мне, она и глазом не моргнула.

— Предложила нюхнуть и поебаться, а потом сводить меня в гей-клуб, — рассмеялся Борис, рассказывая об этом. — Лучше неё меня никто не утешал.

Я нахмурился, и Борис рассмеялся ещё сильнее. 

— Ну хватит, — возмутился я.

— Поттер, — Борис широко улыбался. — Вот скажи мне. Это выражение на твоём лице, оно что означает?

— Ничего.

— Ne pizdi. Оно у тебя появляется каждый раз, когда я с кем-то… Ох? — Борис округлил глаза. — Ты ревнуешь?

— Нет, — я был настроен придерживаться исключительно этой позиции.

— Ne pizdi, — повторил Борис намного увереннее. — Это так… мило.

Я попытался испепелить его взглядом на месте, но не преуспел.

— Тогда что означает, когда ты просто молча смотришь на меня без единой эмоции на лице? — спросил я. — Правда за правду.

— О, — Борис снова засмеялся. — Это я раздумываю, зацеловать тебя или прикончить.

— Пожалуйста, целуй, — серьёзно попросил я.

Борис замер. Его глаза блестели в свете единственной лампы. А потом он облизал губы, и я проследил за движением его языка, чувствуя, как внизу живота разгорается пожар.

— Есть какие-то ограничения? — спросил Борис. Просто, словно его это совершенно не волновало. Но я видел, как он втянул голову в плечи.

— Нет, — уверенно сказал я, а потом поморщился и кивнул: — Есть... Давай не на глазах у Хоби, он мне как отец, это будет так неловк…

Борис заткнул меня поцелуем. Двадцать пятым, потом двадцать шестым, двадцать седьмым и двадцать восьмым. Я жаждал сбиться со счёта сильнее всего в жизни.

Потом мы говорили ещё. О моих сложных отношениях с общественным мнением: после разговора с мистером Брайсгердом объяснить их было намного проще. О том, как я боялся снова его потерять. О моих кошмарах. 

О его “хороших снах”. О том, как однажды в Вегасе я рассказал про картину и про то, что меня непременно найдут, арестуют и посадят до конца моих дней, и Борис взял её, чтобы нас посадили вместе.

— Романтичный придурок, — выдохнул я, ошеломлённый этим признанием.

Борис развёл руками.

— Я не самый стрёмный из нас двоих.

Я согласился. Рассказал о том, как чуть не произнёс “я люблю тебя”, когда мы стояли у жёлтого такси и прощались навсегда. 

Борис — как испугался, когда пришёл в гостиничный номер, чтобы порадовать меня, а нашёл… У него дрожал голос, когда он говорил, и я переплёл наши пальцы, сжав покрепче.

— Вернулся домой и всё думал и думал о том, что чуть не опоздал, — тихим, бледным голосом сказал он. — Увидел парня с передозом и… как щёлкнуло.

— Я не написал тебе письмо, — признался я. — Другим нужно было объяснить, почему я это сделал, а ты всё знал. А чтобы за всё извиниться, мне бы не хватило слов.

— Не всё, — Борис болезненно скривился. — Мы уже часа три рассказываем друг другу вещи, которых не знали.

— Тогда… — я помедлил, пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Будем рассказывать всё?

— Всё? — на губах Бориса появилась слабая улыбка. — В духе: что съел на завтрак, с кем поругался, кого…

— Всё, что имеет значение. И… давай завтракать вместе.

Борис молча протянул ко мне руку и больно ущипнул. Я вскрикнул и хлопнул его по пальцам.

— Просто убедиться, что ты существуешь, — сказал Борис.

— Себя надо щипать, — возмутился я.

Борис с довольной ухмылкой развёл руками.

— Подзабыл. И, Поттер... давай. Разговоры, завтраки, что хочешь. Пока хочешь.

Я решил не акцентировать внимание на этом “пока”. В конце-то концов, лучше слов было только время. И я был намерен убедить Бориса в том, что не собираюсь перестать этого хотеть. 

Надеюсь, пока у меня получается неплохо.

38

Я проснулся первым. Борис лежал ко мне спиной — бледной, с россыпью мелких родинок и шрамов, с выпирающими лопатками и позвонками. Синяк на рёбрах из багрового стал синим, а в некоторых местах уже начал зеленеть. На Борисе всё быстро заживало. Вон засос на шее и вовсе почти исчез.

Это меня расстроило.

Я постарался убедить себя, что это мелочно, глупо. Что желание поставить на нём метку отдаёт нездоровой зацикленностью и ненужным собственничеством. Потом сам себе ответил — ну и что, что глупо и мелочно, если Борис особенно сладко вздыхал, когда я дотрагивался до его шеи, и один этот звук стоил тысячи причин этого не делать. 

Я провёл по засосу пальцами, потом невесомо погладил почти светящуюся в рассветных сумерках кожу: плечо, лопатка, край его синяка, ребра и ямочки на пояснице, потом вверх по спине от задницы до кромки кудрявых волос на голове, пересчитав по пути все позвонки.

— Тебе чего не спится? — хрипло спросил Борис.

— Щупаю, — со смешком отозвался я. — Это из-за дерьмового зрения.

Борис фыркнул и повернулся ко мне лицом.

— Спи дальше, — приказал он. — Нормальным утром я дам тебе пощупать всё, что захочешь. Хотя… можешь щупать и сейчас, если пообещаешь меня не будить.

— Начну, и ты точно проснёшься, — улыбнулся я, огладив горячий бок. Борис затрепетал под моими пальцами, и это отдавало бы дешёвой театральщиной, если бы не дышало бьющей наотмашь искренностью. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал он и широко зевнул. — Хочу развод.

— Ни за что, — отозвался я, целуя его в губы.

В прошлый раз я едва его касался, пытаясь не перейти черту, за которой мои чувства стали бы очевидны. В этот — никак не мог перестать. Нельзя вести себя слишком по-гейски, когда уже признался парню в любви, так? Вот я и навёрстывал всё, чего себя вполне добровольно лишал.

И жадно впитывал то, чего меня в прошлый раз лишил Борис: трепетание ресниц, тихие стоны, шальное, влюблённое выражение лица — всё мне. Всё моё. 

— Поттер, — выдохнул Борис.

— И когда ты начнёшь звать меня по имени? — спросил я.

— Когда ты начнёшь произносить моё правильно, — рассмеялся Борис. — Не Борис, а Bori-i-is. 

Я замер, озадаченно глядя на него.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага, — он кивнул, наслаждаясь моим замешательством.

— Ты… раньше об этом сказать не мог? — возмутился я, и Борис заулыбался во все тридцать два идеальных зуба.

— Так это же местный колорит, — сказал он. — В Америке меня все так зовут. Поэтому и ты останешься Поттером. Хотя-я-я... могу звать Fedya. 

— Иди ты, — фыркнул я и снова его поцеловал. В сорок седьмой раз.

Мои руки бесстыдно обхватили его голый зад и сжали, так что Борис охнул в поцелуй, а я представил след всей пятерни на жемчужной коже и застонал от этой фантазии. 

— Жадный придурок, — одобрительно сообщил мне Борис.

— Да, — согласился я. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Борис усмехнулся.

— Уверен?

— Да. 

Мне казалось это важным, практически магическим ритуалом. Я должен был впустить его: в своё сердце, в свою жизнь… в своё тело. Нет, не должен был. Я до умопомрачения этого хотел. 

Борис нежно улыбнулся.

Он вообще был в то утро нежен настолько, что мне приходилось сдерживать подкатывающие слёзы. В какой-то момент я просто начал умолять — быстрее, я же не стеклянный, я хочу больше, сейчас, здесь, _ну же, чёртов ты говнюк_, и Борис закрыл мне рот ладонью.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал он, — тихо. Потом расскажешь, как я был неправ.

Я фыркнул, лизнул его ладонь и прочитал во взгляде всё, что он думал о моём вероломстве.

Зато мне удалось его подстегнуть, и когда Борис оказался во мне — горячий, заполнивший до предела, — вдруг понял: я хочу прожить с ним всю жизнь.

— Тео?

— Я люблю тебя.

Борис серьёзно кивнул, остановившись и прижавшись лбом к моему лбу. Как в Амстердаме над картиной со щеглом. Как в Лас Вегасе, когда мы говорили о чём-то личном.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он.

Мы помолчали, переживая этот момент. А потом я шевельнул бёдрами, вздохнул и сказал:

— А теперь… dvigaj zadnitsej?

Борис затрясся всем телом от хохота и довольно кивнул:

— Разговорный русский даётся тебе с удивительной лёгкостью, Поттер, — с восхищением похвалил он.

Я схватил его за волосы и притянул в поцелуй. Пятьдесят восьмой? Шестидесятый? Кажется, я всё-таки сбился со счёта.

39

В дверь номера вежливо постучали.

— Еду принесли, — решил Борис и пошёл открывать, прикрывшись простынёй. Но на пороге стоял взволнованный Хоби.

— Борис, слава Богу ты здесь. Телефон Тео выключен, и я… о. Ох.

Борис повернулся ко мне с таким испуганным выражением лица, что я чуть не рассмеялся. На мне были трусы. Это было успехом. Я лежал в кровати Бориса, потный, взъерошенный и медленно краснеющий. И не придумал ничего умнее, чем помахать Хоби рукой.

— Доброе утро?

— Добрый день, — уточнил Хоби. Он чуть вскинул брови, потом задумчиво кивнул. — Что ж, это было… ожидаемо. Тео?

— Мы женаты, — серьёзно и спокойно напомнил я.

Хоби с тяжёлым вздохом покачал головой.

— И это прекрасно, но в следующий раз не заставляйте меня искать вас по всему городу. Борис?

— Да… сэр? — искренний ужас никуда не делся. Кажется, я впервые слышал от Бориса настолько подобострастный тон. И это было так мило — бесхитростное, подсознательное желание понравиться человеку, который был мне дорог. Как будто это не с Хоби Борис говорил вчера как со старым другом. 

— Сначала нужно одеться, а потом уже открывать дверь.

— Да, сэр, — закивал он.

— Я… господи, — Хоби махнул на нас рукой, — взрослые ведь люди. Жду вас внизу, сходим пообедать.

— Мы быстро, — пообещал я.

И Хоби ушёл. Кажется, довольно при этом улыбаясь.

— Фух, — сказал Борис, схватившись за грудь. — У меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Чего ты ржёшь, Поттер?! Ну всё, сейчас я…

Он кинул в меня подушкой с кушетки, получил достойный ответ, и минут десять мы с хохотом скакали по номеру, словно два идиота.

Потом всё-таки привели себя в порядок и спустились в холл отеля, где читал книгу Хоби. Нас ждал обед в новом пустынном ресторанчике, и поход в Национальную галерею, и прогулка по вечернему Лондону, а потом — возвращение в отель. Но в каждую минуту того дня, и каждую минуту всех дней, что последовали за ним, я был дома.

40

Мы решили задержаться в Англии на несколько дней — у Бориса был список развлечений от Пиппы (четыре страницы набранного текста, которые она честно напечатала за время полёта на Филиппины), поэтому улетал Хоби один.

Конечно, мы поехали его проводить и у самой зоны контроля, за которую без билета пройти уже было нельзя, Хоби спросил у Бориса:

— Что ты любишь? 

Борис, отвлёкшийся от разговора на рекламу спектакля, бросил на меня панический взгляд, а потом неуверенно показал на меня же пальцем. Брови Хоби сложились в домик.

— Из еды, — всё-таки уточнил он. — Приготовлю ужин, когда вы вернётесь домой.

— А… — Борис снова посмотрел на меня. На этот раз в его лице читалось: “Этот мужик вообще НАСТОЯЩИЙ?!”, и я на мгновение представил, как всё могло быть, если бы в шестнадцать мы заявились к Хоби на порог вдвоём. — Всё? В смысле, я не из привередливых. 

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Хоби. — Тогда до встречи, мальчики.

Нам досталось по крепкому родительскому объятию, отчего у Бориса глаза стали почти правильной геометрической формы, а потом Хоби ушёл, и мы остались вдвоём.

— Ну что, идём? — спросил Борис.

Вместо ответа я взял его за руку и накрепко переплёл наши пальцы.

Эпилог

Летом двадцать первого Китси вышла замуж. Не за Тома, если вам это интересно. Оказалось, что, получив полную поддержку со стороны её семьи, он потерял изрядную долю очарования. Тут же наружу вылезли все самые худшие его качества, с которыми приходилось жить каждый божий день, а не встречаться пару раз в неделю в романтичной обстановке.

Через три месяца Китси выставила Тома за дверь и вернулась к матери, а ещё через месяц на пасхальном бранче познакомилась с Дэнни, который с блеском прошёл проверку по всему длинному чек-листу мадам де Лармессин. Хотя, подозреваю, что на фоне меня и Тома блистать было довольно просто.

Впрочем, тут стоит избавиться от излишнего цинизма: Китси, и правда, очень понравился Дэнни, Дэнни очень понравилась Китси, и уже через несколько недель они стали неразлучны. Пазлы наконец-то встали, как нужно, и получилась красивая картинка идеального союза созданных друг для друга людей. И это не мои слова, а цитата из тоста мадам. 

Мы познакомились с Дэнни во время вечеринки по случаю их помолвки.

— Это Тео, — представила меня сияющая Китси, — мой несостоявшийся муж. А это его муж — Борис.

Дэнни не дрогнул, и я мысленно предсказал ему далеко идущую политическую карьеру, а Борис — крепкую любовь общественности. Друзьями мы не стали, но он мне нравится. 

А мадам де Лармессин неожиданно понравился Борис.

— Вы похожи на юного Пушкина, — сказала она, и Борис, галантно поцеловав её руку, процитировал по-русски четверостишие низким, проникновенным голосом. Мадам покраснела, Китси за её спиной беззвучно зааплодировала, а миссис Барбур хихикнула, как девчонка, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Ну ты даёшь, — восхитился я, когда мы остались вдвоём. — Это точно был Пушкин?

— Матерная частушка из репертуара Юры, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Борис. — Чего ты ржёшь, никто ведь всё равно не понял.

Взять себя в руки было не так-то просто, но остаток вечера прошёл без скандалов и побега жениха, что практически все посчитали успехом.

А когда мы вернулись домой, Борис с чувством заявил, что презирает нас, американцев, за наши фальшивые вежливые улыбки.

— Ты улыбаешься больше, чем любой другой знакомый мне человек, — сказал я.

— И делаю это от чистого сердца! — сообщил Борис. После такого мне оставалось только повалить его на кровать и заняться с ним любовью. Отчаянно, до сорванного голоса, тяжёлого дыхания и колотящегося сердца.

Я любил его и был в него влюблён.

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк той зимой мы с Борисом сняли квартиру — практически мгновенно, несмотря на все мои предубеждения. У старых вещей и домов всё ещё были свои истории, но стоило Борису зайти внутрь, и я уже начинал думать только о будущем — тут мы поставим стеллаж с книгами, там будет кровать, сюда повесим проектор, чтобы смотреть фильмы по-настоящему, а здесь, на светлой большой кухне, поставим стол, за которым будут собираться друзья. Прошлое отступало назад, где ему было самое место.

У нас было настоящее и будущее.

Я всё ещё торгую мебелью, только теперь без обмана и лукавства. Борис нигде не работал и дня. Он фотографирует, ходит на лекции вольным слушателем и доводит преподавателей русского языка и литературы до икоты, помогает всем своим многочисленным друзьям. Притаскивает к нам домой бездомных животных и сбежавших подростков с улицы. 

Мы вместе.

У нас есть хорошие и плохие дни. Порой — очень хорошие и очень плохие. Но хороших всё-таки больше.

Будет больше с каждым годом, я в этом уверен, ведь даже наши вампирские альтер-эго из книги Кэти, которую утром доставили на адрес магазина, смогли вытащить головы из задницы и спасти мир.

— Вот видишь, — сказал мне Борис, первым делом прочитавший последние строчки, — как ты и обещал мистеру Силверу.

— Да, — деловито кивнул я в ответ. — Именно это я и имел в виду.

Борис захохотал, прижавшись ко мне всем телом, и спросил, как делал это достаточно часто, по какому-то своему расписанию, которое я всё никак не мог уловить:

— Ты счастлив?

— Да.

И я никогда ему не лгал.

**Author's Note:**

> Фух. Это был первый фик в моей жизни от первого лица, представляете?  
Писать его было очень забавно, надеюсь, что и читать тоже. Целую всех, кто дошёл до конца, мы с вами охрененные молодцы =)


End file.
